Ephemeral Flowers
by ImOnlyAFujoshi
Summary: Tony sabe que muere lentamente por culpa de un amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, se niega a que extirpen las flores de su pecho porque es el primer y único amor que quiere mantener en su vida. Stony.
1. Capítulo 1

Desde pequeño, su madre le enseñó que tenía que cuidar de manera especial su corazón. Le habló sobre una enfermedad sumamente rara que solo el 1% de la población poseía. Algo tan fantasioso y discreto que muchos lo tomaban como un cuento para asustar a los niños.

Aún recordaba las palabras exactas que utilizó al relatárselo, junto a su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Se veía tan asustada y devastada. Una imagen que jamás pudo olvidar.

 _—Es una maldición que muy pocos han llegado a experimentar o presenciar.— comenzó, acariciando de manera suave y lenta una de sus mejillas. —No sé cómo o porqué, pero... tú, mi bebé...— María soltó pequeños sollozos. Le dolía tanto que su pequeño haya nacido con la misma enfermedad que ella, sabía cuánto sufriría y no quería ni pensar en lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si su niño no tomaba las precauciones necesarias. — No debes entregar tu corazón a cualquiera, Tony. No puedes amar a la ligera._

 _—¿Por qué?— indagó, sin entender el punto al que quería llegar su mamá. María acarició su cabello con calma, en un intento desesperado por tranquilizarse._

 _—Porque si tu amor no es correspondido, si llegas a sufrir por amor... comenzarán a brotar flores en tu cuerpo.— susurró de manera lenta. —Al principio tu aroma se volverá más dulce y tu pecho comenzará a doler levemente, conforme pase el tiempo toserás pétalos y vomitaras flores, hasta que la raíz principal traspase tu piel y te ahogue por completo._

 _—¿Moriré?— preguntó asustado. Su pequeña carita se deformó en una mueca de terror, la cual estrujó el corazón de su madre._

 _—¡No, mi niño! Hay una manera de evitarlo, pero... ¡Es tan cruel el destino, mi bebé!— su madre lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo, sollozando más fuerte. — Puede ser extirpado, pueden arrancar la raíz de tu cuerpo y salvar tu vida, pero no podrán salvar tu corazón, tus sentimientos sé irán junto con ello._

—No amarás y no desearás ser amado. Solo quedará un cascarón vacío, hasta el final de tus días.— recitó de memoria, mirando con dolor los pequeños pétalos que se encontraba entre sus dedos.

Tan azules, hermosos y delicados, tan brillantes. Si no estuviera en esa jodida situación le hubieran sacado una sonrisa por lo obvios que eran sus sentimientos.

 _Esos pétalos eran como los ojos del hombre que amaba._

No pudo contener las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sabía que debía ir al hospital que su madre le dijo antes de partir, el único en el país donde sabían todo acerca de su enfermedad. El lugar en el que podrían extraer la flor principal de su interior y terminar con su dolor. Sin embargo, se negaba a hacerlo. No quería perder sus sentimientos, no deseaba quedar más vacío de lo que ya se sentía, por lo que tomó la decisión de que aprendería a lidiar con ello, hasta el último día que le quedará.

 _Prefería morir en silencio, conservando los sentimientos de la primera y última vez que amó_. 

—Señor Stark, la señorita Potts acaba de llegar.— salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su querida I.A. Carraspeó y dejó los pétalos en la mesa de cristal para terminar de golpe todo el licor que contenía su vaso.

Necesitaba toda la fuerza que pudiera conseguir —o fingir— en esos momentos. Sabía que lo que estaba apunto de hacer sería una de las cosas más estúpidas y difíciles de su vida, pero necesitaba dejar en buenas manos su empresa y sabía que no había nadie mejor que su querida amiga y compañera de confianza.

—Déjala pasar, JARVIS.— inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento. —Y, deséame suerte.

—... Mucha suerte, señor.

 ***X***

Las cosas no salieron como hubiera querido, pero sí cómo lo había imaginado; tuvo una discusión casi a muerte con Pepper para que aceptara ser la nueva dueña de Industrias Stark al momento de su muerte, le contó su situación actual y escuchó mil y un negaciones por parte de su amiga.

 _—No puedes hacer eso, Anthony Stark. No vas a dejarte morir así como así. Tú no irás a ningún lado y no me dejarás con toda esta mierda. ¡¿Qué creíste que haría?! ¿Aceptar con una sonrisa el hecho de que te dejarás morir por ese hombre? ¡No! ¡No lo harás!— notó cómo el rostro de Pepper enrojecían de coraje, además de tener pequeñas lágrimas de frustración. —No te atrevas a hacerme esto, Anthony._

 _—Pepper, tengo que dejar todo listo antes de que mi tiempo se termine. Eres a la única que puedo confiarle todo lo que tengo, te necesito conmigo.— tomó con suavidad sus manos y depositó un pequeño beso en ambas, sintiéndose más fuerte gracias a la calidez de la pelirroja.—Por favor, Pep._

 _—...No intentes chantajearme, Tony. No puedo aceptar tu decisión. Eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida... no me hagas esto, por favor.— lloró, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Tony bajó la mirada y la estrechó entre sus brazos._

 _—Pep, vamos... no es tan malo. Será menos doloroso que morir por alguna enfermedad causada gracias a mis vicios.— intentó bromear, con una sonrisa triste en el rostro._

 _—¿Al menos se lo dijiste?— no pudo evitar suspirar. Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría tarde o temprano, aunque hubiera preferido que jamás saliera a la luz. —¿Él sabe lo que te está sucediendo? ¿Los demás lo saben?_

 _—No necesito decirles... Además, sé que no tengo oportunidad con él.— soltó lentamente a Virginia y se acercó hasta su bar privado. Sacó un vaso y uno de sus mejores whiskys. —Mira todo esto, Pepper. Soy un —casi— alcohólico con un pasado de mierda, una actitud todavía peor y a punto de estar mucho más jodido, mientras que él... él es tan perfecto. Todo un idiota con pensamientos tan pasados de moda que parecieran un chiste, pero no por ello deja de ser el tan amado y famoso Capitán América, el estúpido símbolo de libertad de nuestra nación._

 _—No me vengas con eso, Tony. ¿Quieres dejarte morir sin decirle nada? ¿qué harás cuando estés en tus últimas? ¡recuerda que vives con él y con los demás vengadores!— Virginia apretó los puños, intentando tranquilizarse. —No puedes esconderte para siempre, tú no eres un cobarde._

 _—Puede que sí lo sea después de todo, Pep.— susurró, llenando su vaso y bebiendo el contenido de una vez.—¿Estarás conmigo, Pepper?_

 _—Sabes que sí, grandísimo idiota._

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler de forma lenta y punzante. Recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Pepper antes de que se fuera lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

Sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser su amiga, por lo que supuso que no podría esquivar esa situación mucho tiempo.

 _"Dile lo que sientes, cuéntale tu situación. Y, si no hay nada que podamos hacer... entonces aceptaré ser dueña de industrias Stark."_

¿Cómo le diría al Capitán América sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Qué haría una vez que este le rechazara formalmente? Estaba seguro que las flores en su interior crecerían más rápido, más doloroso. No podía pensar en otra situación, ni siquiera podía imaginar que saliera de sus labios un "yo también estoy enamorado de ti" o algo parecido.

—¿Desde cuando soy tan patético?— suspiró, llenando una vez más su vaso con whisky.

Seguramente no saldría de su taller durante esa semana, ni la siguiente. Viviría a base de postres, alcohol y café, para ver si su muerte se acercaba más rápido y así evitar encarar al capitán.

— **Como sí pudiera**.— pensó, frustrado. Lo más probable sería que Pepper no dejara pasar ni tres días sin ir a visitarlo, exigiéndole que se confesara de una buena vez y cuidando su alimentación, como una madre.

Ahora dudaba de haber tomado la mejor decisión en decirle, pero no podía evitarlo. No dejaría que nadie más se adueñara tan fácilmente de todo lo que construyó y por lo que luchó.

—Mi lindo JARVIS, pon algo de música para ambientar este lugar. Es demasiado deprimente para mí. —la música comenzó lenta, una canción que conocía y le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser. Ya ni siquiera sabía si el dolor en su pecho era producto de aquella flor o de sus propios sentimientos. —Buena broma, JARVIS.

 _ **I wanna take you somewhere so you know i care**_

 _ **But it's so cold, and i don't know where**_

 _ **I brought you daffodils in a pretty string**_

 _ **But they won't flower like they did last spring.**_

 _ **And i wanna kiss you, make you feel alright**_

 _ **I'm just so tired to share my nights**_

 _ **I wanna cry , and i wanna love**_

 _ **But all my tears have been used up.**_

—¿Desde cuando eres tan cruel, JARVIS?— preguntó, tarareando sin querer la canción. No hacía falta preguntar, después de todo él lo había creado.

—Pensé que le gustaría escuchar esa canción, señor.— escuchó la tranquila voz de su I.A.

 _ **On another love, another love**_

 _ **All my tears have been used up**_

 _ **On another love, another love**_

 _ **All my tears have been used up**_

 _ **On another love, another love**_

 _ **All my tears have been used up**_

 _ **Up**_

—Tienes mucha razón, JAR. Me gusta esa canción.

 _Tanto como me gusta él._

Después de todo, seguía sin ver como algo malo el morir para conservar sus sentimientos.

Tan suyos y de nadie más.

 ***X***

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada, este es mi primer Fanfic Stony, por lo que me disculpo si los personajes quedan bastante OoC.**

 **El A.U que utilizo se llama Hanahaki Desease y es bastante famoso en el mundo de los fanfics. (Además de que muchas artistas lo utilizan para inspirarse)**

 **Y por si no saben en consiste:**

 _«Hanahaki desease es una enfermedad que nace de un amor unilateral (amor no correspondido), causando que se formen y crezcan flores en los pulmones de la persona no correspondida, los pétalos son expulsados con tos frecuente._

 _Si el amor no es correspondido, las flores que llenan el pecho del paciente eventualmente resultaran fatales._

 _Los síntomas de la enfermedad se resumen a un fuerte dolor, teniendo una aparición de flores por el corazón y pulmones, y luego los arrojas por la boca, causandote heridas en la traquea._

 _La infección puede ser eliminada a través de la cirugía, pero los sentimientos desaparecen junto con los pétalos. También se puede curar sin efectos secundarios sólo cuando los sentimientos son devueltos. »_

 **¡Hasta luego y gracias por leer!**


	2. Capítulo 2

La incómoda tensión era palpable en todo el lugar. Los vengadores se encontraban en la sala común de la Torre, casi todos los miembros sentados, con excepción de Ironman, quien jugaba con sus pies en un intento inútil por distraerse de los inminentes regaños por parte del Capitán America.

Él sabía que no merecía toda la mierda que le aventaría por un simple descuido, pero se sentía increíblemente cansado desde esa mañana, por lo que solo escucharía y se iría a su taller, tal vez a reparar su pobre y destrozada armadura, tal vez a descansar con ayuda de algunas pastillas para dormir, no lo sabía y tampoco quería pensarlo.

—¿Tan fuertes son tus deseos de morir, Stark? ¡Si Thor no hubiera estado ahí estarías muerto!— gritó Steve, mirándolo con furia contenida. No se inmutó ante sus palabras, tampoco bajó la mirada. Simplemente se limitó a guardar silencio, esperando a que los regaños cesaran para poder regresar a su taller y encerrarse un buen rato.

Soportó la mirada de sus demás compañeros, quienes se encontraban igual o menos enojados que el capitán. Entendían su deseo de querer ayudar, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que había puesto su vida en riesgo —otra vez— por no pensar cuidadosamente sus acciones.

Pecaba de actuar sin reparar en las consecuencias, más cuando el momento era crítico. Algo así como "si muero o me lastimo por los demás, estará bien".

 _Él era un héroe y le gustaba serlo, aún cuando no todos lo consideraran así._

—Por favor, Cap, ¿no podríamos terminar con esto?— empezó Tony, rodando los ojos. —Ya me regañaste como a un mocoso, ya aprendí la lección. "No aventarme a la muerte otra vez", anotado. Ahora, estoy seguro de que todos estamos lo suficientemente cansados como para terminar esta conversación. ¿Puedo irme ya o quieres que les dé un beso de despedida y agradecimiento a cada uno?

Steve golpeó la mesa con ambos puños, con el autocontrol yéndose al carajo. Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento para colocarse frente a él, haciendo más notable su diferencia de estaturas.

Era en esos momentos cuando odiaba ser uno de los más bajos del equipo.

—Tan imponente y guapo como siempre— pensó Tony de manera fugaz. Si le pidieran describirlo, diría que su cuerpo era sin lugar a dudas uno de los mejores que haya visto, además de que bromearía sobre su inquebrantable moral. Un símbolo de paz con cuerpo de adonis.

Pero jamás sería para él. Porque él no era un hombre con muchos principios, ni con el mejor historial, mucho menos era considerado como un "símbolo de paz". Para el mundo seguiría siendo Tony Stark, un billonario altanero jugando a ser un héroe para su satisfacción propia.

—¿Acaso no puedes tomar nada en serio? ¡No todo es un maldito juego, Stark!— gruñó Steve, cada vez con menos paciencia. Sus compañeros comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, debatiéndose si lo mejor era dar por terminada esa discusión o dejar que siguiera un poco más.

—Sí puedo dejarlo pasar y reírme de ello, estoy seguro de que los demás también pueden hacerlo. Fui yo quien estuvo apunto de morir, nadie más.—frunció el ceño, remarcando su punto. No tenía ganas de pelear, pero tampoco dejaría que lo sermonearan como si no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

De pronto, un agudo dolor se instaló en su pecho. Sentía como algo crecía en su interior, como rasgaba ligeramente. Era consciente de lo que eso significaba, tenía que salir del lugar antes de darles uno de los peores espectáculos a sus compañeros; donde él terminaría revelando su secreto entre flores y sangre. Ya podía imaginar sus caras llenas de terror y confusión, no se los quitaría de encima hasta decir todo.

Tenía que irse de ahí rápido.

—Rogers, ¿en serio tenemos que seguir con esta estúpida discusión ? Puede que tú goces de mucho tiempo libre, pero yo soy dueño de una de las industrias más importantes del mundo y no puedo estar esperando ha que se termine tu extensa lista de reclamos e inconformidades.— no quería ser grosero, pero necesitaba salir como fuera posible. Las ganas por toser se hacían presentes con lentitud, su garganta comenzaba a picar e incluso podía asegurar que sus ojos se encontraban algo irritados. En ese momento, solo tres personas se dieron cuenta de que él poseía algo raro, algo diferente.

Steve abrió la boca para refutar, claramente ofendido, pero fue interrumpido por otro de los vengadores.

—Capitán, creo que ya fue suficiente...— comenzó Bruce, pensando bien sus siguientes palabras para no avivar más la pelea. —Tony tiene razón, todos estamos muy cansados y estresados por la misión, lo mejor es ir a descansar y si es necesario, retomar todo el asunto en otro momento.

Tony jamás creyó que podría aumentar el cariño que le tenía al doctor Banner. Se prometió internamente regalarle un viaje al lugar que quisiese con todo incluido.

—Bruce tiene razón, Steve. Es mejor irnos a descansar.— secundó la viuda negra, observando a Stark con una mirada indescifrable. Steve se mantuvo en silencio, aún molesto. Tomó su escudo y sin despedirse salió de la sala común. Todos sabían que iría a pasear en su motocicleta o se encerraría en el gimnasio hasta destrozar todos los sacos de boxeo que encontrara.

El silencio formado por la repentina ida del Capitán se rompió por el sonido de una fuerte tos proveniente de Tony. Rápidamente cubrió su boca y giró su cuerpo, evitando que cayeran al suelo los pequeños pétalos que salieron.

—Amigo Tony, ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó Thor, genuinamente preocupado. El castaño de ojos avellana sentía la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros sobre su cuerpo, logrando que los nervios subieran de golpe. Escondió los pétalos con su mano y fingiendo una sonrisa asintió.

—Todo bien. Solo tengo la boca algo seca.— mintió, sintiendo un horrible ardor en su garganta. Lo peor que podía pasarle en esos momentos era que casi todo su equipo se diera cuenta de su condición, por lo que dio una despedida rápida y salió disparado hacia su taller, donde se encerró dándole claras instrucciones a JARVIS para que evitara cualquier intento de acceso.

Los demás guardaron silencio, observando el pasillo por donde había salido Ironman. Clint, Bruce y Thor se veían levemente preocupados, mientras que Natasha mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, analizando lo ocurrido.

 _¿Qué pasaba con Tony?_

 ***X***

Era una noche bastante fría. Su torre se encontraba casi vacía, con excepción de sus botellas de alcohol y su cuerpo deseoso de colapsar gracias a la sustancia ingerida.

Después de la discusión con el Capitán Rogers por culpa de otra de sus hazañas "suicidas", tan típicas de él, su ánimo y salud decayeron más de lo que le hubiera gustado. No buscaba ponerse en peligro por cualquier cosa, pero si no podía evitarse y con eso salvaría a alguien, lo haría sin dudar.

 _—"¿Tan fuertes son tus deseos de morir, Stark?"_ ¡Metete tus regaños por tu grande y bien formado trasero, estúpido Capipaleta!—gritó al aire, completamente ebrio. Destapó la tercera botella whisky y la bebió como si de agua se tratase en un intento desesperado por deshacerse de la horrible sed que sentía.

Ya no le importaba que su garganta quemara con fuerza, incluso llegó a pensar que de esa forma podría ahogar aquellas espantosas flores en su interior.

Bebería hasta olvidar lo que sentía, intentaría ahogar sus sentimientos y tal vez de esa forma tendría un alivio momentáneo. Tal vez podría ser feliz nuevamente.

—¿Por qué me niego a arrancarte?— suspiró, acostándose en el suelo aún con la botella en mano. Comenzó a recordar las efímeras ocaciones en que pudo entablar una conversación con Rogers sin pelear ni recibir alguna mirada reprobatoria. Sin notarlo, inclusive imaginó momentos donde ellos pudieran ser felices, platicando del hermoso arte que Steve creaba, convencerlo de que lo pintara para enmarcar su obra y dejarla a la vista de todos, presumiendo el hermoso talento que su pareja poseía, hacerlo su esposo, tener una familia...

Si tan solo...

 _Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad..._

Una risita salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía pensar en él siendo pareja del capitán America, orgullo de toda la nación? ¿Cómo era capaz de tan siquiera imaginar tenerlo entre sus brazos para estrecharlo y jamás soltarlo, entregándole todo su amor y sentimientos rotos?

 _¿Tan siquiera tenía el derecho de pensar en ser feliz?_

Más lágrimas cayeron, junto a pequeños sollozos que poco a poco tomaron fuerza hasta convertirse en vívido llanto. Lloró como cuando su padre le prometió que estaría en alguno de sus cumpleaños y jamás se presentó. O como en el momento en que supo que sus padres estaban muertos y él se encontraba completamente solo.

Lloró sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de nuevas flores, seguramente igual de hermosas que los ojos de la persona que tanto amaba, pero sin poder evitar ser tan jodidamente dolorosas.

Aún cuando estaba sufriendo tanto, ¿por qué seguía sin poder considerar como una opción viable el remover las flores?

—Tan estúpido...— soltó, antes de caer el la inconsciencia.

Después de todo, seguramente seguiría protegiendo esos sentimientos, aún cuando lo estuvieran destruyendo.

¿Pueden culparlo? Solo está enamorado.

 ***X***

 **¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ️**

 **¿Les cuento un secreto? Iba a ser mucho más largo, pero preferí pasar la otra parte al capítulo 3 porque no quería pasar muchos días sin actualizar. Créanme que necesito terminar una historia lo más pronto posible, porque siempre me llega un bloqueo cuando está en la mejor parte :c**

 **No creo tardar más de uno o dos días con el capítulo 3, así que no sé preocupen, sí o sí terminaré esta historia.**

 **También, muchísimas gracias a Anaquino, por su maravilloso Review. Si lees esto, quiero que sepas que mereces el cielo y todo mi amor.**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos luego!**


	3. Capítulo 3

—¿Alguien más notó a Tony un poco... extraño?— preguntó el Doctor Banner, removiendo la cucharita de su té para disipar sus nervios.

Los vengadores que quedaron en la sala después de la discusión decidieron salir a comer y distraerse un rato. Intentaron contactar a sus compañeros con la pequeña esperanza de que su enojo se hubiera desvanecido. Sin embargo, Ironman había restringido el paso a su taller y el Capitán no contestaba su celular, seguramente demasiado ocupado destrozando el gimnasio que frecuentaba para sacar toda su frustración.

—Yo lo vi como siempre, tal vez un poco más apagado de lo usual, pero pudo ser por el cansancio. Incluso los esposos se cansan de pelear en algún momento.—bromeó Clint, mordiendo con hambre su shawarma. Thor mordió su labio. Su rostro demostraba indecisión, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la siempre perspicaz y única mujer del equipo.

—¿Sucede algo, Thor?— cuestionó Natasha con su usual rostro imperturbable. Sus otros dos compañeros posaron la mirada sobre el asgardiano, curiosos.

—No es un tema muy usual... Ni siquiera sé si exista en su mundo, por lo que creo, mis amigos, que no tienen que preocuparse por nuestro amigo Anthony.— contestó, negando sus propias conclusiones. —Es imposible que algo así exista en Midgar.

—¿Puedes ser más específico?— insistió Bruce, depositando su tasa té en la mesa para prestar mayor atención. Thor tamborileó con sus dedos y carraspeó, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar.

—Existe una enfermedad muy antigua proveniente de galaxias no tan lejanas... que provoca ciertas anomalías en el cuerpo de quien la padece; Al principio, la persona infectada comienza a sustituir su aroma natural por algo mucho más dulce, muchos al olerlos llegan a sentir gran melancolía.— relató, dando un sorbo a su cerveza. Sus compañeros lo miraban en silencio, sorprendidos. —Después, presenta tos crónica y vomito, hasta que tristemente llega a su muerte.

—¿Olor dulce? Yo siempre he percibido el mismo olor en Stark, como a café recién hecho.— suspiró Natasha, inclinándose en la silla.

—¿No hay algo más específico con lo que podamos identificarlo? Existen bastantes enfermedades que presentan los mismos síntomas, con excepción del aroma, pero no podemos tomar eso como un punto de partida porque no somos conscientes de cómo olía antes y cómo huele ahora.— indagó Bruce. Thor hizo una mueca y se rascó la barbilla, intentando recordar.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ellos... Ellos escupen pétalos y vomitan flores.— contestó con una diminuta sonrisa cargada de inocencia. —En Asgard sus muertes son muy respetadas y consideradas como espeluznantemente hermosas, puesto que una vez la enfermedad llega a su punto máximo, su cuerpo rebosará de flores, creciendo desde sus pulmones hasta traspasar la piel. Lo más lamentable de todo es la causa: Amor no correspondido.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es una locura! Suena como una escena de alguna película o un cuento.— comentó el arquero, atragantándose momentáneamente con su comida. Bruce guardó silencio, absorto en sus pensamientos.—¿Además, cómo pueden respetar eso?

—Una persona que muere para proteger sus sentimientos es alguien digno de mucho respeto. No todos tienen la valentía de hacerlo.— Explicó el Asgardiano, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Clint quería seguir discutiendo sobre lo tonto que sonaba eso —a su parecer—, pero decidió guardar silencio al notar la mirada filosa de su vieja amiga, obligándole de manera discreta a guardarse sus comentarios.

—No obstante, estoy casi seguro de que esa enfermedad no se presenta en Midgar, por lo que pueden estar tranquilos...

—La hay.— interrumpió Banner con el rostro lleno de pesar. Sus compañeros lo contemplaron con incredulidad, sin saber qué decir.— Solo el 1% de la población la posee por lo que es bastante complicado encontrar información o personas que se especialicen en esos casos. De igual manera, podría contar con los dedos de una mano los hospitales que se encuentran por el mundo capaces de tratarla. Denominada como la enfermedad de Hanahaki, término proveniente de las palabras japonesas: Hana, que significa "flor" y hakimasu, que significa "vomitar"...

—¿Es broma, verdad? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad es esa?— Clint dejó su Shawarma en la mesa, sintiendo cómo su hambre era remplazada por náuseas. —Por favor, aún si existiera, es imposible que Tony la tenga. Tú mismo lo dijiste, Thor: Es causada por amor no correspondido. ¿De quién podría estar enamorado? Sin ofender, pero no creo que Stark sea una persona que sufra de amor. Siempre anda presumiendo su faceta de Playboy, quien puede tener a sus pies a cualquiera que desee. ¿Quién podría ser la afortunada del corazón del hombre de hierro? ¿La señorita Potts? No creo que ella lo rechace, aunque no sé si estén juntos.

—Clint, incluso Tony puede sufrir de amor. Aún con su actitud tan despreocupada, sigue siendo humano.— comentó Banner, mirándolo con reprobación. El arquero rodó los ojos, esperando desde el inicio la defensa del Doctor hacia su fiel amigo de ciencias. Bruce siempre lo apoyaba, aún en las ideas más estúpidas.

—Solo digo que no es muy probable que eso suceda. Al menos para mí, es imposible imaginar a Tony llorando por algo que no sean sus maquinitas o su empresa.—bufó, cruzando de brazos. Bruce lo miró y negó levemente, para después tomar su tasa y comenzar a beber su té nuevamente.

—Amigo Clint, no deberías hablar de él como si fuera un maldito. Nuestro amigo Tony puede tener una actitud no muy correcta en ciertas ocaciones, pero eso no quiere decir que sea alguien sin corazón. Todos hemos visto las veces en que ha arriesgado su propia vida para salvar a los demás. Es alguien muy fuerte y respetable.— defendió Thor, depositando su martillo en el suelo. Clint miró a sus compañeros y suspiró.

—Bien, puede que tenga más corazón de lo que muchos creemos, pero eso no significa que tenga esa rara enfermedad.

—Tendremos que hacerle algunos estudios para estar seguros.— mencionó Bruce, volviendo a dejar su té. Natasha alzó una ceja y negó, no muy convencida.

—Si Tony está enfermo lo más probable es que intenté cargar con ello solo. No dejará que nos metamos en sus asuntos.

—Pero somos sus amigos, solo queremos ayudarlo. ¿Por qué no querría nuestro apoyo?— razonó el hijo de Odín, mirándola un poco herido. Natasha suavizó la mirada y cruzó sus brazos, apoyándolos levemente en su pecho. Bruce mantenía la vista fija en su té, comprendiendo fácilmente a lo que se refería.

—Tony es una persona bastante solitaria aunque no lo parezca. Y, si de verdad posee esa enfermedad, debe haber una razón grande por la cual no quiera decirnos. Algo que desea esconder de todos.— concluyó, apartando la mirada. El equipo quedó en completo silencio por unos momentos, sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el arquero decidió hablar nuevamente.

—¿Qué sería tan importante como para dar su vida por ello?

Dos personas de esa mesa tenían una ligera sospecha de lo que se podría tratar, pero permanecieron calladas, dejando esa pregunta al aire.

 ***X***

Se sentía perdido.

Escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su querida I.A. Parecía preocupado, pero no podía importarle menos en esos momentos. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, se sentía tan irreal y lejano que por unos momentos dudó de su visión, creyendo que se trataba de un producto de su retorcida imaginación, un sueño que jamás tendría final.

En su boca se mezclaba el amargo sabor de la sangre y el alcohol junto al dulzor de los pétalos. Su cuerpo no respondía; se sentía pesado, con unas inmensas ganas de volver a la inconsciencia. No obstante, la insistente voz de JARVIS seguía llamando, cada vez con más fuerza.

 **—Señor, deben llevarlo al hospital rápido. Se encuentra en estado crítico y sus signos vitales comenzarán a caer si no es atendido lo más pronto posible. Necesito su autorización para abrir la puerta**.— repitió JARVIS, sabiendo de antemano que su creador era incapaz de decir algo coherente en esos momento.— **Llamaré al vengador más cercano junto a una ambulancia, señor.**

 _Si tan solo pudiera entender lo que le decía._

 _Lo cerca que se encontraba de la muerte._

Decidió ignorar la palabrería de su I.A, para encerrarse en los tortuosos recuerdos de su pasado, en su doloroso presente y en su trágico futuro.

Se preguntaba vagamente si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

¿Qué le diría su madre si aún estuviera viva? ¿Lo reprendería por enamorarse del Capitán? ¿De haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones y adentrarse por un terreno que sabía sería su perdición? Seguramente no. Lo más probable era que su madre lo regañara un poco para después felicitarlo por enamorarse, incluso intentaría ayudarlo a conquistar al rubio, dándole consejos como la madre astuta y sabia que siempre fue.

Tal vez estaría muy asustada por su bienestar, pero estaba casi seguro de que no lo detendría, porque ella sabría cuan enamorado se encontraba en esos momentos. Cuan cautivado se encontraba por aquellos preciosos ojos tan azules como un cielo despejado, ese rostro tranquilo y cálido, ese cuerpo que podría brindarle con un simple abrazo todas las fuerzas del mundo, esa inocencia y caballerosidad que sin importar cuánto tiempo pasase jamás se iría.

—Te odio, Steve Rogers.— dijo con dificultad, sintiendo su garganta extremadamente seca. — Pero no tanto como te quiero.

Al terminar de hablar, unas repentinas náuseas lo atacaron con fuerza, obligándolo a cerrar la boca.

Se sentía insoportablemente débil. Aun así, con las pocas energías que conservaba apoyó sus brazos en el suelo y se permitió vomitar, dejando fluir con libertad las flores con alcohol y sangre que salieron de su boca, regándose a su alrededor.

Las flores salían sin dar indicios de detenerse, todas manchadas por pequeñas cantidades de sangre. Su visión se encontraba más borrosa que antes por culpa de las lágrimas provocadas por el vomito.

No deseaba que las cosas siguieran así, quería detenerlo, dolía demasiado y sabía que eso no sería lo peor que podía ocurrirle.

 _—¿Tony?—_ su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar esa voz. Giró lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la imagen de Steve frente a su abatido cuerpo. Sus dulces ojos llenos de desagrado junto a su rostro que denotaba decepción. _—¿Es en serio?_

Nunca quiso que lo mirara de ese modo, jamás deseo que lo encontrara en esa situación. ¡Imbécil tenía que ser! No podía ser posible ¡No debía estar pasando!

—Y-yo prohibí el paso a mi taller ¿Qué haces aquí?— la presión en su pecho creció hasta casi asfixiarlo. Sentía que su mundo caía a pedazos, todo por su estupidez, todo por ser tan descuidado. —¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

 _—Eres patético, Stark. ¿En serio creíste que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti? Es repulsivo.—_ el capitán dio un paso hacia delante y se agachó hasta estar a su altura. Tony sentía el cálido aliento de Steve en su rostro _. —¿Me quieres?_

—Te amo.— contestó sin dudar, aún cuando sus palabras quemaron hasta lo más profundo de su ser. El capitán lo miró fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Tony jamás vio de esa manera al rubio. Se encontraba tan distante, indiferente.

Tan vacío.

 _—¿Morirías por mí, Tony?_

Solo ansiaba que todo llegara a su fin de una vez.

 ***X***

Después de pasar casi tres horas seguidas en el gimnasio destrozando todos los sacos de boxeo que encontró, decidió que lo mejor sería regresar a la torre, ducharse, comer algo y —tal vez— intentar resolver la pequeña disputa con Ironman. Su enojo había desaparecido después de la segunda hora, luego de lograr enfriar su cabeza y pensar claramente la situación.

Detestaba la manera en que Tony se exponía al peligro tan fácilmente, siempre dispuesto a arrojarse a los brazos de la muerte como si fuera la única opción, sin pensar en cómo se sentirían sus amigos y compañeros si algo le llegase a ocurrir.

 _En lo que él sentiría si algo malo le pasara_.

Odiaba que descuidara su salud, dejando de dormir por días y viviendo a base de café y donas. También le disgustaba que siempre deseara llevarle la contraria; si él decía "arriba", Tony diría "abajo"; si él decía que no, Tony gritaría un "sí".

Constantemente se encontraban envueltos en abrumadoras discusiones y peleas sin sentido, pero ya era parte de su rutina. Inclusive, sus compañeros los comparaban cómo una muy vieja pareja de casados; siempre disputando, pero sin llegar a alejarse demasiado, solo lo necesario para recapacitar y seguir adelante.

¿En qué momento se habían vuelto así las cosas? Muchas veces se preguntó el porqué de que no le molestara que los trataran como si fuesen pareja —o un viejo matrimonio, como Clint siempre mencionaba— pero terminó creyendo que se trataba de un simple juego entre amigos, por lo que decidió quitarle importancia al asunto y dejarlo a un lado.

Tampoco era como si le molestara cuidar de Tony; era su amigo, por lo que le preocupaba su salud y bienestar, como la de cualquiera de sus demás compañeros. Además, el castaño había sido quien le había ayudado a acoplarse más rápido y con mayor facilidad a esa época. Siempre intentando enseñarle cómo utilizar la tecnología o explicándole los cambios que habían ocurrido con los años. Todo con mucha paciencia y su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

Le debía muchísimo al genio. Gracias a él pudo obtener una vida nueva, sin dejar por completo la anterior. Lo ayudó a querer lo nuevo que le ofrecía el mundo sin tener que olvidarse de lo que alguna vez fue. En ningún momento lo dejó solo y continuamente buscaba nuevas formas de apoyarlo.

Había momentos en que se preguntaba cómo podría pagarle todo lo que hacía por él, sin saber por dónde empezar. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual en ocaciones era tan duro y estricto con el de ojos avellana. Intentaba cuidarlo de alguna u otra forma. Y, aún cuando no eran muy bien recibidos sus cuidados, tampoco eran rechazados. Eso era lo que le decía que podía seguir.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el tono de llamada de su celular. Lo sacó de su mochila y al mirar el nombre que apareció en la pantalla no pudo evitar que en su rostro se mostrara su sorpresa.

Sin pensarlo demasiado contestó.

—¿Tony?—preguntó con incredulidad, sin querer imaginar lo que el otro le diría. Sin embargo, una punzada de decepción se instaló por unos segundos en su pecho al escuchar el cordial saludo de alguien más por el teléfono. —¿JARVIS?

— **Capitán, necesito que regrese lo antes posible a la Torre. El Señor Stark necesita ser atendido por los médicos de manera inmediata**.—informó la I.A. Su cuerpo tembló un segundo, sin creer lo que le decían.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a Tony?— interrogó, alterado.

 **—El señor Stark se encuentra en un estado grave en estos momentos debido a la insana cantidad de alcohol que ingirió. Además, necesitará que la puerta de su taller sea destruida para que el equipo de paramédicos logre sacarlo, ya que tengo estrictas órdenes de no dar el acceso a nadie.—** explicó JARVIS, omitiendo a conciencia algunos detalles. Steve tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección la torre, sintiendo su corazón palpitar a mil por segundo.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

¿Por qué jamás le hacía caso? No le gustaba actuar como mamá regañona, pero ¡demonios! Tony siempre sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas en segundo. No quería ni imaginar la situación en la que se encontraba, porque debía ser lo suficientemente mala como para que los paramédicos tuvieran que intervenir.

No pudo evitar maldecir entre dientes, siendo presa del pánico. Rápidamente ingresó a la torre y se dirigió al taller, mirando con temor las puertas de metal blindado.

—¡Tony!— gritó desesperado, buscando alguna señal de vida por parte de Ironman. Al no escuchar respuesta tomó su escudo y comenzó a golpear la puerta con ímpetu, viendo como poco a poco lograba abollarla y destruirla.

— **Los médicos ya se encuentran tres pisos abajo, Capitán. Por favor tómelo y bájelo con cuidado.**

—¿Se encuentra consciente?

— **Sí, aunque no lo suficientemente lúcido como para comprender lo que sucede a su alrededor.**

Al lograr destrozar la puerta, se quedó inmóvil por el panorama que encontró; Flores azules manchadas con rojo esparcidas por todo el suelo y alrededor de Tony, varias botellas de alcohol no tan lejos de él, todas completamente vacías. Y, lo que logró estrujar su corazón: Su querido amigo llorando y vomitando en medio de todo el desastre, tan pequeño y frágil.

No podía verlo correctamente por la falta de luz en el lugar, además de que Anthony se encontraba dándole la espalda a la puerta, encogido sobre sí mismo como si intentara ocultarse de algo.

—¿Tony?— llamó con voz tranquila, intentando no asustarlo. Al notar que su amigo no daba indicios de haberlo escuchado decidió acercarse. Con paso seguro caminó entre las flores y fluidos esparcidos en el suelo, hasta llegar al castaño.

No pudo evitar observarlo detalladamente, preguntándose de dónde habían salido todas esas flores y el porqué de su condición. Él sabía una pequeña parte del pasado de Tony. Sabía que aún tenía pensamientos delicados corriendo por su mente, ideas que no debían estar ahí, ocurrencias que jamás debían realizarse. Pero, sobre todo, no podía dejar de cuestionarse cuando fue la última vez que lo vio tan... roto.

 _¿Qué está ocurriéndote, Tony?_

 ***X***

¡ **Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve algo ocupada esta semana y cada noche intentaba avanzar algo para no dejarla sin actualizar mucho tiempo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? No terminó de convencerme completamente, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **mari.chan.906**

 **Camib312**

 **No saben cuánto los aprecio.️ :")**

 **En el siguiente capítulo habrá respuestas de lo que ocurrió con Tony, así que espérenlo con ansias :D**

 **¡Es la primera vez que escribo tanto! Casi 3000 palabras... sé que no es mucho, pero siempre me ha costado escribir más de mil, así que ya es ganancia (?**

 **PD: La historia estará algo revuelta, no sigue el orden cronológico de MCU, además de que contará con cosas de los cómics.**

 **PD2: Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o incoherencia, pero escribo desde el celular y es inevitable que tenga algún error de vez en cuando.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	4. Capítulo 4

Silencio.

Su alrededor estaba en completo silencio. Se encontraba encerrado en la obscuridad total, rodeado de un frío que en toda su vida solo una vez sintió. Lo único que era capaz de ver era su cuerpo, como si éste desprendiera luz propia.

 _¿Esto es la muerte?_

Sentía como sí lentamente cayera en lo profundo del océano, sumergiéndose hasta que todo rastro de luz desapareciera. Estaba tan cansado que no hizo nada por moverse, no tenía caso hacerlo. ¿Por qué querría luchar para vivir? ¿de qué le serviría? Solo le causaba preocupaciones y malestares a sus conocidos y amigos, dejaba devastación en cualquier lugar que pisaba, no tenía nada más que ofrecerle al mundo.

Cerró los ojos, consciente de que sí volvía a abrirlos, se encontraría nuevamente entre la obscuridad.

 _No hay razón para que siga viviendo Tony Stark._

Siempre creyó que su final llegaría en batalla, en medio de una de sus grandes hazañas. No podía pensar en una mejor manera de partir sino era arriesgando su vida por alguien. Incluso, tenía el pequeño deseo de que ese alguien fuera Rogers. Sabía a la perfección que sonaba algo estúpido, pero no podía negar que hubiera sido muy feliz si él se convertía en el héroe de su propio héroe.

Con cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se sentía más relajado, como si todas las presiones con las que siempre cargó se esfumaran para darle paso a un merecido descanso.

Ya llegó mi hora... Pepper estará muy enojada. 

Seguramente su querida amiga armaría un escándalo cuando se enterara de su muerte. La imaginaba maldiciendo en su entierro, diciéndole todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para evitarlo, regañándolo por dejarle todo a ella, por dejarla sola, todo junto a un inconsolable llanto.

También imaginaba a James en su velorio, sin decir palabra alguna, reflejando todo en su mirada. Su amigo que fue uno de sus mayores confidentes, el único que sabía desde un principio sobre su enfermedad, quien siempre lo cuidó como a un hermano. Estaría tan decepcionado de verlo en ese estado, pero lo perdonaría, como las veces en que se metía en problemas; James jamás dudó en ayudarlo y defenderlo.

 _Debí despedirme de él antes de que se fuera de misión_. 

Quería pensar que su adorable Brucie iría a despedirse de él, junto a su equipo. No sabía si Bruce lloraría ante esa situación. Probablemente todos estarían enojados con él por no haberles comentado sobre su condición. No podía imaginarlos llorando por su pérdida, por más que lo intentará. Tal vez Bruce lo haría, incluso Thor, pero no lo creería si lo hicieran Nat o Clint.

 _¿Qué haría el Capitán América?_

¿Lloraría por su partida? ¿le recordaría con cariño? ¿cómo un buen compañero? ¿cómo un amigo?

 _Oh, Capitán, mi dulce Capitán._

 _¿Llorarás por mí como lo hice por ti?_

 _¿Sufrirás mi ausencia como sufrí por tu presencia?_

 _¿Fui necesario en tu vida, mi capitán?_

 _Mi precioso y adorado Rogers, cuánto extrañaré tu ingenuidad ante el nuevo mundo que te rodea. Espero que sepas moverte en él sin mi ayuda. No era mucho lo que te ofrecía, pero puedo asegurarte que lo hacía de corazón._

 _Sé que lo lograrás, después de todo eres el Capitán América._

 _Mi Capitán._

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que junto a él permanecían aquellas hermosas flores azules, las cuales progresivamente comenzaban a acaparar su cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta llegar a sus brazos, pero sin pasar a su garganta. Parecía doloroso como sobresalían leves ramas de su piel, sin embargo, no lo era. No sentía nada, en realidad.

 _Sigo pensando que son hermosas._

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió cubrirse del cálido aroma que desprendían sus sentimientos.

 ***X***

 **•Muchísimas gracias por seguir esta historia y ponerla en favoritos. Además, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que me dejan un review. :")**

 **Al parecer esta historia será un poco más larga de lo que pensé, así que ya veremos qué rumbos toma con el tiempo.**

 **Gracias por sus Reviews a:**

 **AlexandrinaRomanov**

 **mari.chan.906**

 **Vico-13**

 **Anis.en.flor**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazón que se den el tiempo de dejar un Review.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

***Recomiendo reproducir On the Wire de Yann Tiersen para una mejor ambientación.**

 ***X***

—¿Tony?— notó cómo el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció al escucharlo. Su mirada se suavizó ante la deplorable imagen frente a sus ojos.

No era el mismo hombre que siempre se encontraba lleno de vida y seguridad.

Steve jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que lo viera de esa manera; tan demacrado y frágil.

Cualquiera negaría rotundamente que esa persona era el increíble hombre de acero.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Tony?— se sintió como un tonto al hacer esa pregunta, ya que claramente no estaba bien, pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para demostrar su preocupación. No sabía si Anthony se enojaría por cargarlo para llevarlo junto a los paramédicos, aunque tampoco esperaba que estuviera en condiciones de renegar.

Sin previo aviso, con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba, el castaño trató de alejarse. Lo contemplaba con una mirada que no supo interpretar, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera en ese lugar.

Por un momento pensó que era pánico lo que gritaban sus ojos, pero descartó la idea al no concebir los motivos de su miedo. ¿Por qué intentaría huir de él?

—Yo prohibí el paso a mi taller ¿Qué haces aquí?— vociferó Tony con dificultad, sorprendiéndolo. —¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

No entendía lo que ocurría. ¿Acaso estaba alucinado? JARVIS le explicó que su compañero no estaba completamente consciente, por lo que supuso deliraba.

—Necesito bajarte, Tony. No estas bien y en cualquier momento podrías colapsar.— el capitán dio un paso hacia delante y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. Anthony lo miró fijamente, con sus ojos chocolate brillando por culpa de las lágrimas que se negaban a parar. —Estarás bien.

—Te amo.— susurró el castaño con tanta seguridad que lo descolocó. Su cuerpo se paralizó al escucharlo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Estaría imaginando a alguien más? ¿Qué debía contestar a eso?

—Estas confundido, Tony.— contestó, serio. Lo cargó estilo nupcial y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban los paramédicos, con la vista al frente. Stark se recargó en su pecho y suspiró, cayendo inconsciente con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. —¿Tony?— lo removió un poco, intentando despertarlo. Inmenso fue su terror al ver que no reaccionaba. —¡Anthony!

Lo abrazó con mayor fuerza y aceleró su paso, sintiendo como se creaba un doloroso nudo en su garganta.

Stark no respiraba.

 ***X***

Steve lo acompañó en la ambulancia, mirando en silencio como los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por mantener con vida a su amigo. Sus manos firmemente apretadas sobre sus muslos en un intento desesperado por calmar su ansiedad no servían de nada.

Cuando ingresaron al hospital y se llevaron al castaño a emergencias tuvo que resignarse a quedarse sentado en la sala de espera, enojado consigo mismo por la impotencia que lo mortificaba.

Se lamentó por lo inútil que fue en esos momentos, por ser incapaz de ayudar a su querido compañero. ¿Cómo podía considerarse como un buen líder si no conocía lo que perturbaba a su equipo? Mucho menos podía pensarse como un buen amigo. Un amigo hubiera sabido qué hacer para prevenir esa situación.

Steve notó el extraño comportamiento que Anthony desarrolló días antes, pero prefirió ignorarlo porque creyó que no le correspondía meterse en sus asuntos. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle su espacio y cuando deseara hablar él estaría ahí para escucharlo. No quería que se sintiera obligado a contarle.

 _Qué ingenuo fue._

Aún cuando su rostro se mostraba serio, su mente no dejaba de repetir las últimas palabras que Ironman le profesó.

Jamás pensó de esa manera en Anthony. Lo veía como una persona importante para él, casi tan importante como alguna vez lo fue Bucky, pero no podía imaginarlo como algo más. Su primer y única pareja fue Peggy Carter, una mujer extraordinaria y hermosa que le robó el corazón por su inusual manera de ser, porque ella no seguía los estereotipos impuestos para las señoritas y poseía una voluntad inquebrantable.

Era consciente de que en esa época todo lo referente a la homosexualidad ya no era tachado como algo abominable y reprochable, al menos no como antes. Seguían existiendo personas intolerantes ante ese tema, aferrados con terquedad a los ideales que les fueron inculcados, pero no era como lo fue en sus tiempos; Una época donde llegaban a golpearlos y asesinarlos por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo, junto a ser considerados como personas inmorales y enfermas. Dónde las mujeres se quedaban en sus casas a esperar con paciencia a sus esposos, cuidando a los niños, limpiando y cocinando, mientras que los hombres salían a trabajar o se enlistaba al ejército, muchas veces rogando por regresar vivos junto a sus familias.

Las personas carecían de empatía hacia lo diferente, volviéndose extremadamente hostiles con lo desconocido. Para él, era algo entendible; fueron tiempos difíciles, en los que la guerra, la muerte y el odio prevalecieron con firmeza. Nadie tuvo intenciones de comprender y amar, nadie intentó aceptar y apoyar.

Por otro lado, su madre lo crió para que fuera un hombre fuerte, caballeroso y gentil. Le enseñó a no juzgar antes de conocer y a ser respetuoso ante todo. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que ella viera con buenos ojos ese tipo de relaciones, solo las toleraba —o ignoraba—, alegando que no era dueña de la vida de esas personas, por lo que no tenía derecho a meterse.

¿Qué debía hacer en esa situación? ¿Fingir que esas palabras jamás fueron dichas? ¿Actuar con normalidad? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si la persona que menos esperó se le había confesado? Tal vez estaba comiéndose la cabeza por palabras probablemente inconscientes, soltadas por un hombre agonizante y perdido.

 _¿Qué debía pensar?_

—¡Capitán Rogers!— sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz bastante conocida. Al levantar la vista divisó a la asistente de Tony en la recepción. Su rostro denotaba la preocupación que sentía, tanto como él. Internamente se preguntó cómo es que se había enterado sobre lo ocurrido. Seguramente Jarvis la había puesto al tanto de la situación.

—Señorita Potts.— dijo en modo de saludo. Virginia se acercó y se situó a su lado, sin mirarlo.

Una extraña tensión estaba presente entre ambos, formada por un poco de incomodidad y angustia. No se llevaba mal con ella, mas no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para buscar palabras de consuelo del otro.

—JARVIS me contó un poco de lo que sucedió.— empezó Pepper, con voz débil.—Pero me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que viste.

La observó de reojo, descubriendo unas feas ojeras y su rostro devastado. Apretó sus labios levemente, sintiendo una sorpresiva necesidad de beber agua.

—Jarvis me llamó y me pidió que regresara a la torre porque Tony se encontraba en mal estado por culpa de su horrible costumbre de beber en exceso. Cuando llegué, tuve que romper la puerta del laboratorio ya que todos tenían prohibido el paso.— la impotencia volvía a llenarlo al recordar el momento. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. —Lo encontré rodeado de botellas vacías, sangre y muchas... flores. También, parecía estar alucinando.

—Ya veo.— Pepper entrecerró los ojos con pesar al escuchar la historia del Capitán. —Steve... ¿Tony te dijo algo?

Se negó a encararla. Podían llamarle cobarde, pero no deseaba dar explicaciones, no estaba preparado para afrontar esa situación, mucho menos compartirla con alguien más, no en ese momento.

—No.

Se sintió expuesto ante la penetrante mirada de Virginia sobre él, como si ella lograra ver la verdad a través de sus expresiones y supiera que estaba escondiendo algo. No obstante, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, con él pidiendo internamente que la conversación llegara a su fin.

—Entiendo.— suspiró la pelirroja. Steve sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad por no haber dicho toda la verdad.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta qué, al cabo de una hora, entró a la sala un doctor buscando familiares o conocidos de Tony. Pepper y él se levantaron de inmediato, desesperados por conseguir alguna respuesta sobre la condición actual de su amigo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?— preguntó Virginia, con la voz llena de angustia. El doctor la miró con seriedad, creando una horrible sensación en el pecho de Steve.

 _Tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta_.

—De momento logramos estabilizarlo. Es una fortuna que lo hayan traído de manera oportuna, de lo contrario, el paciente no habría sobrevivido más de media hora en ese estado. Es un hombre muy afortunado.

Steve sintió entre alivio y terror ante esa respuesta. Tony estaría muerto si él no hubiera llegado rápido. Si hubiera tardado un poco más, habría perdido a la única persona que le había hecho sentir que realmente pertenecía a esa época.

 _Habría perdido una parte de su hogar._

—Sin embargo, hay un asunto que debo discutir con algún familiar o persona cercana consciente de la situación actual sobre la salud del paciente.— comentó el doctor, plantándole una gran duda en su mente. ¿Existía otro inconveniente?

—Yo, doctor. Soy su mano derecha y la responsable de sus posiciones en caso de cualquier accidente.— respondió Pepper antes de que él pudiera preguntar sobre qué se refería. El doctor asintió y le pidió que le acompañara para firmar algunos papeles en otra habitación.

—¿Señorita Potts?— la llamó antes de perderla de vista, intentando expresar su desconcierto en su voz. Reconoció tristeza en la mirada de Pepper.

—Lo siento, Steve. No me corresponde responder, esto debe contártelo Tony.— Rogers vio la espalda de la pelirroja perderse entre la multitud.

Confundido y frustrado, el Capitán America volvió a sentarse, deseando que todo lo sucedido fuera solo momentáneo para recuperar la tranquilidad con la que vivía con anterioridad.

Aunque tenía el presentimiento de que nada volvería a ser como antes.

 ***X***

Grata fue la sorpresa de Pepper al ver una cara conocida en el hospital. Se sentía un poco más tranquila al saber que él llevaría el caso de Tony. Sabía que el castaño no podría estar en mejores manos.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Stephen.— saludó, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio. El doctor no respondió, negándose a dejar de analizar los documentos que mantenía en sus manos. Lentamente, la sonrisa de Pepper fue remplazada por una expresión llena de tristeza.

—¿Desde cuando empeoró?— cuestionó con cierta brusquedad. Virginia suspiró y tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba a su lado, colocando sus manos en su regazo.

—Hace un mes.

—¿Un mes?— repitió, incrédulo. —¿Acaso no entiende lo grave de su situación? ¡estuvo a punto de morir en el quirófano! Lo perdimos dos veces, Pepper. ¡Dos!

—¡Sé que está mal! Sé perfectamente que por poco muere ¡Lo sé muy bien!— gritó, soltando lágrimas de frustración.

Se sentía responsable de lo que ocurría. Ella sabía que debió obligarlo a ir al hospital, que no debía esperar a que Tony dejara de esperar su muerte con los brazos cruzados. Pero siempre fue débil ante su amigo, creyéndolo lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para tomar una buena decisión. ¡Era un estúpida al pensar de esa manera! Tony era todo un caso, un hombre que nació con alma libre y con ciertos ideales tan estúpidamente fantasiosos que algunas veces dudaba de su juicio.

¿Por qué permitió que las cosas llegaran a ese punto? Le prometió a Rodhes cuidarlo hasta que regresara de su misión. ¿Qué le habría dicho a su amigo si regresaba y se encontraba con que Anthony había muerto porque no fue capaz de ayudarlo?

Stephen suavizó su mirada, arrepentido por perder los estribos con la persona equivocada. Sabía perfectamente que Virginia hacía todo lo posible por cuidar de Tony, por lo que no merecía ese trato de su parte.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó el doctor, tomando un pañuelo de su escritorio para entregárselo. —Sé que no es tu culpa.

—Debí traerlo desde que sus síntomas empeoraron.— sollozó, manteniendo la mirada en su regazo. Stephen negó y colocó una mano en su hombro, intentando confortarla.

—Todos sabemos que Stark es un terco sin remedio. Una vez que se le mete una idea es imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer.— Pepper soltó una pequeña risita sin poder evitarlo.

—Ese es nuestro Tony.

—Lo es.— Stephen tomó asiento a su lado y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Cerró sus ojos, intentando conseguir un momento de paz.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Sus sentimientos... crecieron de manera ridícula.— suspiró, abriendo los ojos para fijar su vista en el techo. Pepper lo miraba impaciente. —Debemos agradecer al reactor en su pecho, eso evitó que las raíces atravesaran su corazón. Sin embargo, se esparcieron más rápido de lo que había previsto, su pecho y brazos sufrieron la peor parte.

—Él... ¿se curará?—Strange se percató del pequeño temblor en la voz de la pelirroja. No quería hacer que cargara más peso sobre sus hombros, pero tampoco podía mentir. Debía mantenerse profesional, sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara.

—No lo sé.— respondió, frustrado. —Puedo hacer un esfuerzo para controlar la enfermedad, pero no podré hacerlo por siempre. Él debe tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible. Tiene que decirle o dejarse extirpar esa monstruosidad del pecho.

—No es cualquier cosa, son sus sentimientos.— le recordó, abatida. Strange rodó los ojos, claramente exasperado.

—Sentimientos que lo están asesinando de manera lenta y muy dolorosa, Potts.— señaló su punto, sin muchos ánimos para discutir. —Si su estúpido enamorado no le da una respuesta rápido, no durará mucho tiempo. Será incluso peor si lo rechaza directamente, por lo que debemos ser precavidos y tener un plan de reserva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?— Sabía que sus intentos por mantenerse fuerte eran en vano, pero debía estar preparada para las peores situaciones, por Tony.

—¿Quieres la verdad?— la pelirroja asintió, decidida. Sin prisas, Strange le entregó las hojas que leía antes de su llegada. Pepper las tomó y comenzó a leerlas, abriendo los ojos con horror conforme pasaba las páginas. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, para silenciar su llanto.

Se negaba a creer lo que leía. No podía estar tan avanzada la enfermedad, no tenía sentido.

—¿dos meses? ¿s-solo le quedan dos meses? ¡Debe haber un error! Por favor, d-dime que es un error, Stephen. No puede ser posible, él no...— la seriedad mezclada con dolor en el rostro de su amigo le confirmó que no existía ninguna clase de equivocación en los resultados.

La vida de Tony estaba a nada de terminar.

Y, lo peor: no quedaba en sus manos salvarlo, sino en las del mismo Ironman y el Capitán América.

—Virginia, si no veo algún progreso en el primer mes, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para arrancarle esa planta de su pecho, quiera o no.— declaró con frialdad, levantándose de su asiento. —Sé que Stark se aferra a la idea de conservar esa cosa hasta el final, pero no lo permitiré. No dejaré que muera por esa tontería.

—Pero Tony...

—James me aseguró su apoyo en esta decisión. Él también desea salvarlo y esperamos que de igual manera nos ayudes.— Strange se dirigió con calma a su escritorio y buscó en el único cajón que siempre mantenía cerrado con llave, por mera precaución. Al encontrar lo que necesitaba regresó hasta la pelirroja y se lo entregó. Una carpeta forrada con cuero.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Pepper, claramente confundida. El castaño aflojó su corbata y pasó su mano por sus cabellos, buscando sacar un poco del estrés acumulado que le fatigaba.

—Eso contiene toda la información sobre nuestro plan de reserva. A grandes rasgos es una cirugía altamente compleja y tediosa que puede ser la última esperanza de Anthony y nuestra mejor opción. —explicó, sentándose detrás de su escritorio. —Es algo parecido a la extracción normal de la flor principal. Sin embargo, con esto podremos conservar intactos la mayoría de los sentimientos de Stark. Solo serían removidas partes específicas de las raíces principales, las cuales provocan el crecimiento de las ramas y con eso evitaremos que vuelvan a crecer.

Pepper lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Tony no perderá lo que tanto busca proteger y dejará que lo operes!— festejó, con su entusiasmo renovado. A pesar de ello, su emoción decayó al percatarse de la falta de ánimo en el rostro del doctor. En ese momento, cayó en cuenta que era demasiado bueno para no tener alguna falla.

—No se lo dije, porque no le gustará saber lo que perderá.— respondió el castaño, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Anthony mantendrá todas sus emociones y gran parte de sus sentimientos. Podrá llevar su vida como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, todo será casi exactamente igual. Con excepción de una cosa: El amor.— reveló. Pepper lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, no muy segura de estar comprendiendo por completo.

—Estas diciendo que... ¿le quitarías a Tony la capacidad de amar?— cuestionó la pelirroja, mostrando en su rostro cierto rechazo ante esa idea. Stephen suspiró, presintiendo que la conversación no llegaría a ningún lado.

—¿Acaso no vale la pena hacer ese ínfimo sacrificio a cambio de su vida?

—No... Stephen, no podemos condenarlo a no amar. Él más que nadie quiere encontrar a su persona especial, con quien compartir el resto de su vida, no sería justo hacerle eso.— opinó Pepper con tristeza, sintiendo como regresaba a la misma situación en el que estaba estancada desde que entró a la oficina.

—No me malinterpretes, podrá querer como lo hace ahora; como te quiere a ti, a Rodhes o a sus personas más cercanas. Mas, no podrá amar, como lo hace con el capitán. Ya no sufrirá por amor nunca más. No vivirá con miedo ni dificultades. Podrá ser plenamente feliz.—justificó el más alto, diciéndolo como si fuera lo más coherente del mundo. Stephen comenzaba a pensar que había sido mala idea enseñarle el plan de emergencia a la pelirroja.

—Yo... no creo que sea lo correcto.

—¿Hablas en serio, Potts? Si tanto quiere encontrar a "su persona especial" ¿por qué se enamoró del Capitán America? Él mismo se resignó porque piensa que no tiene oportunidad, pero sigue aferrado como el terco que es a un amor sin futuro.— aseveró, cada vez con menos paciencia. Pepper abrió y cerró su boca múltiples veces, sin saber qué pensar.

Sentía que hasta cierto punto eso estaba mal, porque se meterían con una parte importante de Tony, algo que no les correspondía decidir. Por otro lado, podrían salvarlo y, si lo pensaba bien, los daños serían... mínimos.

—Nosotros no sabemos eso. Puede que Steve...— intentó seguir peleando, cada vez con menos convencida de su punto de vista. Poco a poco las palabras de Stephen lograban convencerla.

 _¿Y si esa era la mejor opción?_

—Si Rogers le correspondiera, no estaríamos pasando por esta tontería, pero ¡sorpresa! No ha dado ni una maldita señal de querer algo más allá que una linda amistad con Anthony ¡y eso es la causa de que ahora se encuentre internado luchando por su vida!— exclamó con amargura. Stephen se permitió inhalar profundamente para volver a tranquilizarse y recuperar su compostura. —Virginia, ¿nos apoyarás o preferirás ver cómo Tony cava su propia tumba? Ya no podemos esperar más tiempo porque él ya no tiene.

Pepper miró la carpeta entre sus manos, indecisa.

No deseaba perder a su querido amigo, no quería imaginarlo dando sus últimos suspiros en tan poco tiempo. No quería imaginar cuento estaba sufriendo en esos momentos y cuánto más soportaría. Solo anhelaba que fuera capaz de ser feliz, como siempre soñó. Tony aún tenía mucho por lo que luchar y vivir, tenía una vida por delante.

Y si esa era la mejor opción, entonces los apoyaría.

—De acuerdo. Sí Steve no da indicios de querer a Tony, yo apoyaré el plan de emergencia.— acepto con resignación. Strange asintió y se levantó de su lugar, para entregarle un pequeño frasco transparente lleno de pastillas rojas.

—Al pasar el mes, si no hay cambios entre ellos, dale esto a Tony. Una al día, sin falta.

—¿Para qué son?

—Esto ayudará a que las raíces de sus sentimientos se debiliten. Tony sufrirá algunos cambios de humor y pequeños dolores musculares, pero todo eso es normal.— explicó, serio. Pepper asintió y guardó con algo de recelo el frasco, metiéndolo hasta el fondo de su bolso.—Esto es por el bien de Tony.

—Lo sé.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar y observar en silencio lo que ocurriera en el futuro.

 ***X***

 **¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Me sorprende ver que cada vez me salen los capítulos más largos. ¡Esperemos que pueda llegar a las 4000 palabras!**

 **Por fin sabemos lo que en realidad pasó con Tony y Rogers en el capítulo 3 :'v**

 **¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Steve, Strange y Pepper? Me gustaría saber lo que opinan.**

 **Quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado:**

 **mari.chan.906**

 **Camib312**

 **Kashidan**

 **anaquino**

 **Me hace muy feliz saber que cada vez hay más personas disfrutando de este pequeño fic! ️**

 **Sin más que agregar, espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **PD: ¿Podrían recomendarme canciones instrumentales tristes? Me ayudarían muchísimo para continuar el fic. :'v**


	6. Capítulo 6

**•Capítulo dedicado a _ElyWilliams_ , quien creó una magnífica imagen inspirada en esta historia. **

**•Reproducir la canción _Quiet Heart de Kent para mejor ambientación._**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 ***X***

Siguieron conversando sobre lo que debía hacer y cómo podría evitar las preguntas de Tony sobre las pastillas —en caso de que fueran requeridas—, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que había transcurrido una hora.

Una vez que todo estuvo arreglado, Strange le pidió que saliera junto a él y le siguiera. Cerró su oficina con llave y subieron hasta el penúltimo piso del hospital a paso lento, envueltos en una atmósfera de tristeza y seriedad.

Pepper detuvo su andar al mismo tiempo que el doctor, quedando frente a la última puerta del pasillo. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, producto de la angustia que se negaba a desaparecer de su interior. Stephen le había dicho que la situación de Tony era bastante delicada, pero no quería imaginar que tan mal se encontraba. No sabía si podría soportarlo.

—¿Quieres verlo?— preguntó el castaño, con su rostro impasible. Pepper apretó su bolso, intentando inútilmente controlar su ansiedad.

—Sí.—Stephen la miró de reojo mientras abría la puerta. Se hizo a un lado para que la pelirroja pudiera acceder a la habitación, aun cuando Virginia mantenía la mirada baja, buscando valor de ningún lugar en específico.

Strange comprendía su dolor, mas no deseaba hostigarla con palabras qué tal vez no le serían de mucha ayuda. Lo que ella necesitaba era un momento a solas con su mejor amigo, sacar todo lo que la martirizaba en la intimidad que le brindarían esas cuatro paredes. Eso sería suficiente para ayudarla a no derrumbarse.

La vibración de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al abrir el mensaje recibido una mueca de molestia se instaló en su rostro; Los vengadores se hallaban reunidos en la sala de espera, al parecer exigiendo de no muy buena manera ver a su compañero.

Juraba que si era el Capitán América quien hacía el escándalo, lo sacaría del hospital y le prohibiría el acceso.

—Debo ir a resolver un pequeño disturbio en la entrada. Aprieta el botón rojo que se encuentra en el lado derecho de la cama si presenta alguna anomalía.—le informó antes de retirarse. Pepper no tuvo tiempo de preguntar o agradecer al ver que el doctor había desaparecido.

 ***X***

Sin importar que la entrada estuviera abierta, sus pies seguían clavados al suelo. Se sentía incapaz de mirar, aterrada por lo que estaba apunto de ver. ¿Sería buena idea visitarlo cuando se encontraba en tan deplorable estado? ¿Y si su visita solo causaba más problemas? No, ella debía mantenerse fuerte, por él. Siempre fue su mano derecha, lo ayudó y apoyó en situaciones horribles, desesperantes, pero ahí seguía, por el cariño que siempre le tendría. No se acobardaría, no en esos momentos donde más la necesitaba.

Cuando juntó la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para ingresar, levantó la mirada, encontrándose una cortina color crema cubriendo la vista hacia la cama. Entró con precaución y cerró la puerta detrás de sí de manera silenciosa, cuidando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Deseaba mantener la inusual tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Deslizó la cortina despacio, descubriendo el cuerpo de su amigo. Se sintió abrumada por las incontenibles ganas de llorar al verlo postrado en la cama, con cables conectados a sus brazos y una mascarilla de oxígeno junto a su pálido cuerpo cubierto por una fina sabana blanca, sin esconder por completo las pequeñas ramas que sobresalían de su torso y brazos, todas ellas con diminutos brotes esperando florecer.

Si fuera una situación diferente, se hubiera detenido a admirar las hermosas flores que habían alcanzado su madurez en el cuerpo de Stark; Eran hortensias azules, las favoritas del empresario.

Alguna vez su amigo le contó sobre su significado; eran utilizadas para expresar gratitud y belleza, incluso algunos las regalaban para confesar su amor. Sin embargo, también se atribuían a la falta de corazón, eran utilizadas para pedir perdón y en ciertas creencias se decía que si un matrimonio las ponía en su hogar, la felicidad de éste se marchitaría junto a la flor.

 _Ironías de la vida que llegaban a ser tan crueles._

Tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama. Depositó sus cosas en el suelo y se limitó a observar el cuarto que había sido asignado a su jefe; tenía grandes ventanales que daban una preciosa vista a la ciudad, tal vez la mejor de todo el hospital. Seguramente había sido obra de Strange; él sabía cuánto disfrutaba Tony de una buena vista en circunstancias difíciles.

Regresó su atención al castaño; su rostro se veía tan relajado que temió despertarlo. Lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era descanso, no su llanto molestándolo.

—Tony... debí ser más estricta contigo. Debí cuidarte mejor... ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? Mira... mira a lo que llegaste. —susurró, destrozada. Con suavidad, acarició una de sus mejillas, sintiendo como su piel estaba más fría de lo normal, sin la calidez que tanto caracterizaba al castaño.

¿Cómo era posible que un hombre tan lleno de vida como lo era el castaño se encontrara en una situación así? Solamente quedaba la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, de la persona fuerte y dedicada que tanto quería. ¿Por qué parecía que todos sus esfuerzos por cuidarlo eran en vano? ¿Por qué no pudo hacer más por él? Se sentía tan frustrada, tan inservible.

Sin pensarlo tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su mejilla. Recordaba las veces en que Tony le daba caricias amistosas cuando intentaba animarla después de un día malo, siempre paseando sus manos en su cabello o rostro, quitándole las lágrimas cuando era necesario o recorriendo sus pecas por gusto.

—Te necesito conmigo, Tony. No puedes dejarme, no así. Por favor.— no le importó mojar con sus lágrimas la mano de la persona que siempre estuvo para ella. Necesitaba sentir que aún estaba ahí, que seguía con vida.

Anhelaba a su amigo de vuelta.

 ***X***

Al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró con una escena un tanto ridícula; un hombre de cabello largo y ropa extravagante luchaba sin utilizar ningún tipo de fuerza contra algunas enfermeras y policías del lugar, reclamando por ver a su compañero. El Capitán América intentaba calmarlo junto a un rubio más bajo que los otros dos, sin mucho éxito, cabe mencionar.

No muy lejos de ahí esperaban la espía del del equipo junto al hombre que reconocía como Bruce Banner, el amigo científico al que le tenía tanto cariño Tony. El doctor mantenía la mirada intranquila mientras recibía pequeños mimos de la pelirroja. Intuía que eran para controlar a la bestia de su interior.

No esperó más para intervenir en la disputa. Se estaba creando demasiado bullicio y eso era una falta de respeto tanto para las personas que se encontraban en la sala como para los pacientes.

—Sí quieren hacer un escándalo háganlo afuera. Este no es lugar para eso.— espetó, recibiendo todas las miradas del lugar, algunas enojadas, otras aliviadas.

El rubio de barba detuvo sus quejas y apartó sin dificultad a los policías y enfermeras que trataban de retenerlo hasta llegar a él. La diferencia de tamaños y masa muscular no logró intimidarlo en lo más mínimo.

—Yo soy Thor, hijo de Odín, rey de Asgard y Dios del rayo y el trueno. Exijo ver a mi camarada Anthony Stark en este momento.— Stephen alzó una ceja, claramente enojado. Cuánto odiaba a los siempre exóticos amigos que Tony se conseguía.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a hacer todo este alboroto en un hospital, Neanderthal?— cuestionó, cruzando sus brazos. Thor lo miró sin comprender del todo a lo que se refería. ¿No se había expresado correctamente?

—¿Acaso no me escuchó? Soy Thor, hijo de Odín, rey de...

—Asgard, ajá, lo escuché la primera vez.— Strange rodó los ojos, exasperado. Podía asegurar que después de ese día su futuro estaría plagado de migrañas y discusiones sin sentido. —Aunque seas un Rey, un Dios o lo que se te ocurra, no puedes pasar, ninguno puede, en realidad.— los otros dos rubios fruncieron el ceño, levemente ofendidos por el tono despectivo que utilizaba el doctor. Los trataba como si fueran un estorbo en el mundo.

El Dios del trueno dio un paso adelante y tomó con mayor fuerza su martillo, dispuesto a pelear.

—¿Cómo se atreve a prohibirme visitar a mi querido amigo? ¡No puede hacer eso!—protestó, alterándose. El resto de los vengadores se acercaron para tranquilizarlo. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control en el peor lugar. No podía permitir un escándalo de esa magnitud, menos con la salud de Stark en juego.

—Por supuesto que puedo. Soy el encargado de la salud y bienestar de Anthony y, si yo considero que no es prudente que lo visisten, nadie lo hará.— soltó, perdiendo la paciencia. Sí, irrefutablemente eran amigos de Ironman. —Ahora les pido que dejen de importunar a las personas que se encuentran presentes y regresen en otro momento. Le diré a la señorita Potts que les avise cuando sea oportuno visitarlo.

—¡No me iré sin ver a mi amigo!

—¡Thor, detente!— regañó el Capitán, creyendo necesaria su intervención. Era consciente de la escena que protagonizaban, pero una minúscula y crédula parte de sí esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que los dejaran pasar y pudieran saber algo acerca del millonario.

—Debería aprender a controlar a su equipo, Capitán Rogers. No puedo creer la ineficiencia que está demostrando en su trabajo como líder.—acusó Stephen con odio mal disimulado. Ignoró completamente las miradas impactadas de los vengadores, sobre todo la de Steve, quien no podía creer lo que había dicho.

—¿Disculpa?

—Si no tienen nada más que decir, pueden retirarse.— decidió que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, por lo que dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar junto a Pepper y Anthony. Sin embargo, el doctor Banner se interpuso en su camino. Su cuerpo denotaba tensión y tristeza por igual, junto la enorme preocupación que sufría en esos momentos.

Tal vez no todos en el equipo fueran unos completos inútiles.

—Bruce Banner.— el más bajo ofreció su mano por cortesía, esperando el rechazo por parte del doctor. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo su saludo era aceptado, con algo de recelo, pero ya era un avance.

—Stephen Strange.

—Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido. Thor puede ser algo complicado cuando está preocupado.— comenzó, deshaciendo el apretón de manos. —Solo díganos cómo se encuentra, por favor.— pidió, con súplica en la voz. Stephen lo miró en silencio durante unos segundo, que parecieron una eternidad para todos.

—Solo puedo decirles que su salud se encuentra en un estado crítico, por lo que tendrá que quedarse en observación al menos dos semanas.— suspiró. —Aunque en estos momentos se halla fuera de peligro, lo mejor para él es descansar y estar lejos de todo lo que pueda causarle cualquier tipo de estrés.

—¿Cuál es su problema?— pensó Steve, jurando que el doctor lo había mirado mientras decía lo último.

—Doctor Banner... me gustaría hablar con usted.—mencionó, con cautela. Al percibir las miradas curiosas de los demás se limitó a ser más específico. —En privado.

—¿Cómo sabe que yo soy...?— decidió dejar su duda a un lado y asintió, dispuesto a saber qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo de ciencias. —De acuerdo.

—Los demás pueden irse, no hay razón para que pierdan el tiempo aquí.— Stephen hizo un ademán para que el Bruce lo siguiera, quién primero gesticuló un "lo siento" a su equipo para después acatar la silenciosa orden.

—Esperar por el bienestar de un amigo no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo.—Gruñó el Dios Asgardiano. —Y me rehuso a abandonar este sitio sin ver a nuestro compañero.

—Vámonos.— sus compañeros fijaron su vista en el Capitán América, incrédulos.

—¡Pero, Steve! ¡No podemos abandonarlo!— protestó el Dios, inconforme por la petición de su líder. Era de cobardes abandonar a sus amigos en situaciones difíciles, ¿cómo era posible que se resignara sin pelear?

—No lo estamos abandonando, Thor. Regresaremos.— aseguró, decidido. Sin importar la mirada retadora del súper soldado sobre él, Strange permaneció indiferente. —Vamos.

El resto del equipo salió en silencio del hospital rumbo a la torre. Los más afectados parecían ser Thor y Steve, quienes mantenían una expresión de impotencia y angustia pura.

Por ahora solo les quedaba esperar.

 ***X***

 **¡Disculpen la demora! Tenía pensado terminar el capítulo desde ayer, pero las ideas llegaban revueltas. Lo bueno es que ya tengo parte de otros capítulos.**

 **Perdón por cualquier incoherencia o falta de ortografía. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será recibido con los brazos abiertos.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Aburrido? Me gustaría saber qué piensan.**

 **También, muchísimas por todos sus reviews, me alegra muchísimo el apoyo que está obteniendo esta obra. Además, me encantaron las canciones que me recomendaron, me ayudaron como no tienen una idea. ️**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**•Reproducir la canción _Athenas death_ para una mejor ambientación.**

 ***X***

Al abrir los ojos, se halló rodeado por un extenso campo lleno de hermosas hortensias. El pasto entre los dedos de sus pies causaban un ligero cosquilleo junto a la suave brisa que acariciaba su piel, llevando consigo el delicioso aroma de las flores. El cielo completamente despejado dejó que apreciara su precioso tono azul en todo su esplendor.

—¿Dónde estoy?— preguntó al aire. Aún cuando ese lugar le era irreconocible, no sentía una pizca de miedo. En vez de eso, algo en su interior le decía que debía permanecer ahí, que sería bueno para él.

Miró a todos lados sin buscar algo en específico. La idea de regresar no le parecía del todo atractiva, puesto que respiraba una paz que mucho tiempo atrás perdió. No le interesaba volver.

Permaneció parado en el mismo lugar donde despertó, observando con cariño las flores a su alrededor. Tocó los pétalos y paseó sus manos sobre las que se encontraban más cerca, gozando de la calma.

Sin embargo, su concentración se rompió cuando escuchó a lo lejos como una melodiosa voz tarareaba una canción de cuna. Le parecía tan conocida y querida...

Era de su madre, estaba seguro que era ella. Pero, ¿porqué se encontraría en un lugar como ese? Tal vez todo lo que alguna vez vivió había sido una mentira, una pesadilla en una noche demasiado larga. Tal vez se perdió en medio de un paseo y en esos momentos su madre lo llamaba. No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba descubrirlo.

Caminó siguiendo el canto. Y, sin saberlo, tiñó el camino de azul.

Mientras más cercana era la voz, más cambiaba su entorno. Al principio, el pasto bajo sus pies se convirtió en piedras y espinas, pero le fue irrelevante. Debía llegar junto a su madre para no preocuparla. No deseaba causarle más malestares, no quería que lo regañara por su desobediencia.

Siguió por el doloroso sendero hasta llegar a un lugar que parecía salido de una fantasía; crisantemos rojos cubrían el suelo, rodeando el sitio que mantenía en el centro una vieja y algo desgastada banca de madera, la cual era iluminada por los escasos rayos de luz que lograban colarse de entras las hojas y ramas de los frondosos árboles que lo encerraban.

—Es precioso.—pensó, maravillado. Jamás vio tantas flores de esa especie reunidas en un mismo lugar, a excepción de su jardín, claro, donde tuvo varios de los momentos más valiosos de su infancia.

En un parpadeo una mujer de cabellos castaños apareció sentada en la banca, dándole la espalda a la entrada. No era capaz de ver su rostro, mas, sabía a la perfección que ella estaría admirando aquel lugar de en sueño.

 _Tony, cariño, ¿qué haces ahí?_

 _Ven, siéntate conmigo._

Obediente, se acercó y tomó asiento a un lado de la mujer. El ambiente eran tan cálido que unas enormes ganas de dormir se apoderaron de él. No pudo evitar soltar un bostezo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan cansado?

 _¿Pasa algo, cariño?_ _No te ves muy bien._

—No, ma. Solo tengo un poco de sueño.— respondió con otro bostezo. Su madre se deslizó hasta la orilla de la banca y palmeó su regazo.

 _Acuéstate. Mamá está aquí._

María no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces porque de inmediato recargó su cabeza en sus piernas. Las suaves manos de la mujer acariciaron su cabeza con tranquilidad, acomodando de vez en cuando su cabello detrás de su oreja, peinándolo con cuidado.

Cuánto había añorado esa calidez de vuelta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz, capaz de cerrar sus ojos sin esperar que alguna pesadilla arruinara sus sueños.

Había extrañado tanto a su mamá.

 _¿Por qué estás aquí, mi niño?_

 _Tus amigos deben estar preocupados._

—¿Quiénes?— cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el momento.

 _Los que te esperan a fuera de este lugar._

 _Aún no es tiempo, Tony._

—¿Realmente tengo que volver? Estoy bien aquí, junto a ti. Yo... te extraño mucho. Estoy solo allá, me duele.— respondió, sintiendo sus ojos arder y sus mejillas húmedas.

No pudo aguantar más su llanto.

 _Lo sé, mi bebé. Yo también te extraño._

 _Pero, aún te queda mucho por ver y sentir. Aún te falta experimentar la felicidad que te espera. Además, tienes a mucha gente que te quiere. Sufrirán tu pérdida._

—Podrán superarlo.— murmuró, negándose a abrir los ojos. Su terquedad saldría a relucir y daría pelea hasta el final. —Perdemos cosas todos los días, lo superamos y seguimos.

 _El dolor de una pérdida siempre quedará presente. Aún cuando pienses que lo haz superado, seguirá en el mismo lugar donde la ocultaste._

La voz de su madre se tornó triste, consiguiendo que la culpabilidad se instalara en su pecho.

Incluso cuando ya no estaba con ella, seguía decepcionándola.

—Ya no quiero seguir con esto. Ya no puedo. ¿Por qué intentarlo cuando ya tengo la respuesta de lo que será mi final?

Se aferró al vestido blanco de su madre, sin usar demasiada fuerza. Temía que desapareciera ante sus ojos, la necesitaba junto a él; aconsejándolo, cuidándolo, mimándolo, amándolo. Necesitaba pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella antes de tener que dejarla ir.

 _Tony, yo también sufrí en mi vida._

—Los crisantemos rojos siempre fueron tus favoritos.— mencionó, ignorando intencionalmente la declaración de María. Sabía perfectamente en qué terminarían las cosas cuando tocaran ese tema. Por eso, decidió que alargaría un poco las cosas.

Era egoísta, pero uno muy herido. Quería pensar que tenía el derecho de serlo solo por aquella ocasión.

 _Sí. Eran las flores que tu padre me regalaba. Incluso tú llegaste a llenarme el jardín con ellas, ¿recuerdas?_

—Te ponías muy feliz con solo verlas.— recordó, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos para admirar las flores que los rodeaban.

Debía admitir que eran preciosas, pero jamás le gustarían más que las hortensias azules, eran completamente diferentes.

 _Siempre fueron especiales para mí._

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué las hacía tan únicas?— una fina corriente de aire removió el lugar, creando una bella sinfonía con las hojas. Aún sin haber visto el rostro de su madre desde que llegó, intuyó que ella sonreía.

 _Porque de mi pecho nacieron crisantemos la primera vez que amé y no fui correspondida._

—Por favor, basta. No quiero volver, estoy cansado de todo eso.

 _El amor es agotador, mi niño. Pero, si es el correcto, cada segundo habrá válido la pena._

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

 _Porque tu padre me salvó en el último momento, donde mis esperanzas eran inexistentes y mi sonrisa ya era una simple memoria._

 _Él me sanó con su amor, me hizo volver a vivir. Me hizo feliz._

 _Y sé que Steve hará lo mismo por ti._

—Después de todo sigues siendo una soñadora, mamá.— suspiró, extrañamente feliz.

Quería creer que su mamá siempre tendría la razón. Y, si ese no era el caso, al menos podría decir orgulloso que hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

—No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste.

 _Claro que lo sé, cariño. Después de todo, soy tu madre._

Giró su cabeza para mirar después de tanto tiempo el rostro de la mujer más importante de su vida. Seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba.

 _Es hora de que despiertes, Tony._

—Te amo, mamá.— sintió los labios de María en su frente. Ese sería beso más agridulce y efímero que atesoraría en los más profundo de su corazón toda la vida.

 _También te amo, mi bebé._

 _Adiós._

Tan efímero como las flores que comenzaron a desvanecerse con el viento, junto a la viva imagen de su madre.

Ya era tiempo de despertar.

 ***X***

 **Crisantemo rojo** : Declaración de amor apasionado. Literalmente "Te amo".

 **¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ️**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus preciosos reviews a:**

 **mari.chan.906**

 **MoreTequila007**

 **Anis.en.flor**

 **Alexandrina Romanov**

 **Bueno, les tengo una mala noticia: La próxima semana entraré a clases. Es mi último año de preparatoria, por lo que consumirá bastante de mi tiempo (lo que significa actualizaciones muy lentas) :(**

 **No abandonaré el fic, ya que tengo casi todo planeado (incluso tengo parte del final, solo que, tal vez cambie conforme avance la historia).**

 **Al parecer se alargará más de lo que tenía previsto, prácticamente se escribe sola cuando la inspiración llega, así que espero poder subir otro capítulo esta semana.**

 **Sin más que decirles, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 8

El resto de los vengadores que habían regresado a la torre se encontraban reunidos en la sala común, rodeados de una asfixiante tensión igual o incluso más grande que de la creada en la discusión que tuvo lugar esa misma mañana.

Todos tomaron asiento en los mullidos sillones del lugar, con excepción de Rogers, quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta, manteniendo una expresión dura, y de Thor. El asgardiano salió del lugar sin decir a dónde se dirigía. Nadie intentó detenerlo.

—Capitán... tú fuiste el último en ver a Tony. ¿Podrías decirnos qué sucedió?— preguntó Natasha, manteniendo su rostro impasible pero con cierto toque de tristeza en su voz.

Steve les relató desde la llamada de Jarvis pidiendo auxilio hasta el taller cubierto de flores, alcohol y sangre, evadiendo de la misma forma que en la conversación con la señorita Potts la parte de la inesperada confesión de su compañero. Deseaba ser sincero con sus amigos, pero no creía necesario contar ese pequeño detalle.

Era un secreto inofensivo.

Clint y Natasha lo miraron con horror al escucharlo mencionar flores, extrañándolo. Él tampoco hallaba una razón lógica para que estuvieran en ese lugar, pero tampoco sospechaba de que se tratara de algo malo. Después de todo solo eran flores, ¿que daño podían hacer?

Los espías se miraron entre sí durante varios segundos. Su incomodidad y confusión crecía ante el silencio de sus compañeros. ¿Qué tenían de malo las flores? ¿Acaso causaban algún tipo de reacción o alergia seria en Anthony? ¿Por qué se quedaban callados?

—¿Chicos? ¿Hay algo que no sepa?— La pelirroja regresó su vista al Capitán, con una mirada que decía todo y nada. Sin esperar más Clint se levantó del sillón y salió de la sala mientras balbuceaba sobre tener que buscar a alguien.

El líder del equipo iba a detenerlo hasta que sintió las finas manos de la rusa en su hombro. El agarre firme le confirmaba que no saldría de ahí hasta que su amiga lo dejara.

—Steve, tenemos que hablar.

Jamás pensó que la plática que continuaría después de esas palabras podrían ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

 ***X***

Cuando por fin se encontraron adentro de su oficina le pidió que tomara asiento en la elegante silla frente a su escritorio. Le ofreció un poco de té por cortesía, el cual Bruce aceptó timidamente. Preparó la bebida con tranquilidad y una vez lista sirvió dos tazas.

Bruce miró con fascinación la preciosa colección de porcelana fina minuciosamente decorada con pequeñas flores de cerezo.

—Se preguntará para que le pedí que me acompañara.—comenzó, tomando asiento. El azabache dio un sorbo a su bebida y mantuvo su atención en el líquido caliente, deseando con fuerza que no se hicieran realidad sus especulaciones de lo recién ocurrido.

—Sé que es respecto a Tony.—respondió Banner, demostrando su preocupación en la voz. —Sobre su condición actual.

—Tiene razón. Y, por lo que veo, puede que ya tenga una pequeña idea de lo que sucede.—Strange abrió el último cajón de su escritorio y sacó una copia exacta de la carpeta que le había entregado a Pepper. La colocó adelante de Bruce, esperando a que la tomara.

El científico se dio su tiempo para respirar profundo y dejar su té a medio beber a un lado. Agarró la carpeta con cuidado y leyó con detenimiento hasta la última hoja.

—Así que es verdad.— murmuró, devastado. —Está muriendo.

—Sí. —Strange dio un sorbo a su Té y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del suave aroma que desprendía. Se sentía increíblemente cansado, y eso que aún no era demasiado tarde.

—Esa operación... ¿funcionará?

—Lo hará.— afirmó, convencido. Bruce lo miraba con desconfianza, analizando todos los datos y procedimientos que se encontraban en las hojas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Esta enfermedad se considera incurable por cirugía a menos de que haya una pérdida total de los sentimientos.— señaló, frunciendo el ceño. No quería perder la esperanza, mas, tampoco deseaba crearse falsas expectativas.

Stephen le entregó otros documentos que leyó y analizó cómo los primeros. Su rostro demostró cómo un libro abierto su incredulidad ante lo que veía.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—¿Ahora? Vive en Alemania, junto a su familia y amigos. El tratamiento y operación fueron todo un éxito. Ella está sana.— Stephen recargó completamente su espalda en el respaldo de su asiento, mirándolo con seriedad. Bruce pasó una mano por sus cabellos despeinados, intentado creer que era verdad todo lo que se encontraba en los documentos en sus manos. Era simplemente increíble.

—Está viva.

—Junto con cuatro pacientes más, todos iguales a Tony. Los procedimientos fueron exitosos, sin complicaciones ni riesgos.— no pudo evitar usar un tono orgulloso al decirlo. Después de todo, él había efectuado aquellas operaciones.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Solo puedo decirte que una vieja amiga fue quien me ayudó a descubrirlo.

—Entonces, Tony tiene la oportunidad de vivir.— una sonrisa aliviada surcó el rostro de Bruce sin poderlo evitar. Eran excelentes noticias para su amigo.

—Exactamente. Sin embargo, tengo un acuerdo con la señorita Potts. No puedo operarlo hasta que pase un mes.

—¿Por qué esperar tanto? ¡Podemos sacarlo de peligro inmediatamente! Estará expuesto mucho tiempo.— Stephen suspiró, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho ya ese día y giró su silla hacia el gran ventanal que iluminaba de forma natural la habitación, dándole la espalda al científico.

—Porque Virginia desea proteger la voluntad de Anthony.— Bruce hizo una mueca de confusión, sin entender a lo que quería llegar. ¿Qué podría tener más importancia que la vida de su querido amigo? ¡Era una oportunidad de oro!

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Anthony sigue aferrado a conservar sus sentimientos. Prefiere perder la vida que dejar ir su amor por...— calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que por poco abría revelado los sentimientos secretos de Ironman. Quería salvarlo, sí, pero también debía respetar su intimidad y sus deseos por mantener ese asunto en el anonimato. Además, no hacía falta que el científico estuviera enterado sobre aquello.

—¿Por quién?

—No es algo que me corresponda decir.— se limitó a responder, sin percatarse del asentimiento de comprensión por parte de Bruce.

—Entonces... ¿Tony no sabe sobre esto?

—No. Lo mantendremos en secreto hasta que sea necesario. Si no vemos ningún cambio en la relación que mantiene con la persona que... ama, durante un mes, lo operaremos.— Giró su silla nuevamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Banner. No esperaba ver tanta indecisión en él. ¿Acaso se había equivocado en buscar su ayuda?

—No creo que sea buena idea. Tony podría reaccionar muy mal si llega a enterarse.

—No tenemos otra opción. Su terquedad sería desastrosa y, por el momento, se encuentra cegado por una ilusión que sólo logrará acabar con su vida.— explicó, harto de tener que discutir sobre ello una y otra vez. Ahora veía que Anthony realmente tenía amigos que se preocupaban por sus deseos y su bienestar. Personas que lo conocían lo suficiente como para intentar luchar por él sin pensarlo.

—Podrían discutirlo con él...

—Inclusive igual o menos tercos que él.— pensó, sabiendo de primera mano que nadie llegaría a ser más terco que el egocéntrico de Tony. —Doctor Banner, debe entender el riesgo de la situación; Si le decimos puede que se niegue e intente huir, esconderse y termine muriendo solo en algún lugar por culpa de su necedad. Usted debe ser perfectamente consciente sobre lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser, o ¿me equivoco?

Bruce guardó silencio unos minutos, sopesando sus palabras. Estaba más que claro su preocupación hacia el millonario, era inteligente y sabía internamente que tomaría la que considerara como la mejor decisión para ayudar a su amigo.

Después de todo, una vez que conocías a Anthony Stark, simplemente no podías sacarlo de tu mente, o tu corazón.

—De acuerdo. Intentaré ayudar en lo que pueda.

Stephen sonrió y le ofreció su mano como una forma cordial de cerrar un acuerdo no mencionado. Banner la aceptó sin dudar.

—Sabía que valdría la pena hablar con usted.

 ***X***

Thor sentía una fuerte opresión en su pecho, creada por enojo y desconsuelo.

Al llegar a la torre decidió que vería con sus propios ojos el lugar donde había sido encontrado su compañero en tan malas condiciones.

Entró a la habitación y fue espectador de una desgarradora escena. No pudo evitar preguntarse una simple cosa; ¿Por qué los guerreros más fuertes eran vencidos con algo tan hermoso como el amor?

—Mi amigo... el infortunio que se esconde entre brotes y tristeza ha tocado tu puerta. Tú, un guerrero formidable, valeroso y sin igual, caerá bajo el peso de sus propios sentimientos.— recitó al aire, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a arder por culpa de las lágrimas que ansiaban caer y llenar sus mejillas. Sin embargo, aguantó su dolor.

Ahora entendía porque su olor se había transformado a una fragancia tan dulce y melancólica, porque su chispa de travesura se había extinguido lentamente, siendo cuidadoso de que nadie lo notase.

Y, lo peor de todo es que ocurrió frente a sus ojos, sin que él pudiera brindarle consuelo o apoyo. ¿Qué clase de amigo era, si no podía notar el dolor de su camarada?

Se arrodilló ante los pétalos esparcidos en el suelo y dejó a Mjolnir junto a él. Tomó algunos entre sus manos y los acunó con cuidado, tratándolos como si fueran un precioso tesoro.

—Si ese es tu deseo, mi querido amigo, te prometo que daré todo de mí para que seas capaz de cumplirlo. Las puertas del Valhalla te esperarán abiertas de par en par para recibirte como el héroe que eres. Tu sacrificio no será en vano.

Y, con los pétalos en mano, se levantó y se retiró del taller sin mirar atrás.


	9. Capítulo 9

Modifiqué unas cosas de la segunda parte, porque al principio no me di a entender. Lamento las molestias.*

 **Reproduzcan la canción _Come to me_ de Björk versión Vulnicura Live para una mejor ambientación. **

***X***

Natasha lo condujo nuevamente a los sillones de la sala y lo obligó a sentarse.

Con elegancia, la rusa se acomodó a su lado izquierdo, dejando dos asientos de espacio entre ellos.

Intentó ignorar la incomodidad que comenzaba a tomar presencia en el lugar;

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la extraña actitud de sus compañeros. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que le diría.

 _Tal vez ya saben tu secreto._

Su cuerpo se tensó ante ese pensamiento fugaz. No había posibilidad de que estuvieran enterados sobre la confesión de Anthony... ¿Verdad?

 _Cobarde_. 

No era un cobarde, por supuesto que no. Aún cuando su cuerpo fue frágil y débil, jamás lo fue. Solo... no estaba preparado para enfrentar ese asunto, no era el momento de hacerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— La expresión de la pelirroja pasó de su natural neutralidad a una más melancólica.

—Es acerca de Tony.— empezó Natasha. Un escalofrío estremeció su cuerpo momentáneamente. Una parte dentro de él se burlaba por lo paranoico que se estaba volviendo. —Sobre lo que le está sucediendo. Tenemos una vaga idea de lo que es, pero...

—Habla claro.

—Puede que Anthony sufra de una enfermedad extremadamente rara, la cual provoca que broten flores en su cuerpo, hasta el punto de asesinarlo.— explicó su compañera. Permaneció en un ligero shock al escucharla, incrédulo.

Una opresión en su pecho lo devolvió a la realidad, junto con unas desagradables ganas de vomitar. Repentinamente se sintió fatigado, con el enorme deseo de irse, desaparecer. ¿A dónde? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

 _Cobarde_.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que esas flores aparecen?— sin quererlo, su voz salió como un susurro. Recordaba a la perfección aquellos pétalos azules que inundaban el taller de Ironman. Nunca imaginó que se tratara de una enfermedad.

Curiosamente, aún siendo consciente de ser el poseedor del suero de Súper soldado corriendo por sus venas, podía afirmar que en cualquier instante le daría un ataque de asma, como en sus viejos y olvidados tiempos donde enfermaba por cualquier cosa y su madre o Bucky se encargaban de cuidarlo.

Volvía a ser aquel, físicamente vulnerable, siempre ignorado y subestimado, chico de Brooklyn.

—Amor no correspondido.— respondió su amiga.

 _Que inesperado_.

 _Al parecer es mi culpa_. 

Mentira.

—Cuánto desearía que las cosas fueran como antes, cuando yo era lo más raro que el mundo había conocido.— divagó, olvidando sin querer la presencia de Natasha.

—¿Steve?

—¿Es seguro de que sea eso?— cuestionó, distante. La espía lo miró sin comprender a lo que quería llegar, analizando disimuladamente su reacción.

—No... No estamos completamente seguros de que es lo que sucede con Stark. Sin embargo, por las características que presentó, lo más probable es que lo sea.

—De acuerdo.— Apoyó sus bazos en el sillón y se levantó. Dio media vuelta y, como si no hubiera escuchado ni una palabra de la conversación anterior, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Ignoró por completo la perplejidad de la rusa. Para su sorpresa, no le importó en absoluto lucir cómo si estuviera huyendo o que lo mirara como si fuera un maldito sin sentimientos.

Porque eso fue lo que hizo, huir. Tenía el derecho de hacerlo, ¿no? De darse su propio espacio para meditar las cosas, para olvidarlas. Estaba abrumado, la situación lo sobrepasaba, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué esperaban de él?

Si los demás tenían esa oportunidad, ¿por qué él no la tendría? ¿Cambiaba la situación por tratarse del Capitán América? ¿Se le negaba por ser un héroe que vivió y ganó una guerra? ¿Por ser un soldado?

—¿Capitán?

—Necesito pensar.— sin prestar atención a su alrededor, desapareció por la puerta, caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

 _¿Quién lo diría? El Capitán de los vengadores es un cobarde mentiroso_.

 **

*x*

**

A miles años luz, en una celda de máxima seguridad se encontraba encerrado un hechicero de preciosos ojos esmeralda, quien miraba fijamente un objeto en especial.

Muchos sabrían que no se trataba de un prisionero cualquiera al ver todas las comodidades que disfrutaba en su aislamiento; una pequeña mesa de merienda que hacía juego con un cómodo sofá individual, una cama matrimonial y tres estanterías llenas de libros visiblemente antiguos. Todo un espacio diseñado especialmente para él.

No obstante, aún poseyendo tan magnifica cantidad de elementos para su entretenimiento, él seguía firmemente concentrado en un diminuto pétalo azul.

No le fue sencillo conseguirlo, pero el tiempo que le tomó hacerlo había valido completamente la pena.

—Es tan fascinante como una pequeña forma de vida puede poseer tantos significados.— alzó ligeramente una de sus manos para después recitar un par de palabras en una lengua antigua. El pétalo comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar frente a él. —Disfrutar de la capacidad para provocar un sin fin de situaciones.

En el aire el pétalo se separó en dos. Uno de los trozos fue cubierto por una densa neblina rojiza, hasta que el color quedó impregnado en él. Volvió a pronunciar otra oración con el mismo idioma de antes, consiguiendo que el pétalo, ahora rojo, fuera encapsulado en una bola de energía.

—Mover los hilos de la vida de otra criatura debe ser tan divertido. Las circunstancias pueden modificarse con efímeros pensamientos o sentimientos escondidos.— sonrió con burla al presenciar los pequeños sonidos que lograban colarse de la esfera de energía; había logrado conectarse con la mente del midgardiano líder del equipo de pacotilla del cual su hermano era miembro.

Todo gracias a esa pequeña flor.

—Es hora de ver qué tan lejos pueden llegar, inútiles midgardianos.

 _Un trébol de cuatro hojas es deseado por la supuesta suerte que te entrega al obtenerlo. Mas, al ser un simple trébol de tres pétalos, su significado cambia a lo único que busco:_

 _Venganza_. 

—Son tan curiosos e ignorantes. — susurró, admirando con detenimiento un pequeño pétalo azul envuelto en un inusual brillo verdoso. —En especial tú, hombre de hierro.

Se tomaría su tiempo para disfrutar y divertirse con el inesperado show. Después de todo, unos simples humanos merecían pagar por la humillación que le hicieron soportar y él estaría en primera fila para verlo.

 ***X***

Decir que no le había costado mucho esfuerzo abrir sus ojos sería una completa mentira. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño. Pensó que sufriría de un agonizante dolor al estar consciente, mas, lo único que sentía era un alivio inusual.

Parpadeó repetidas veces para lograr acostumbrar su vista ante la cegadora luz de lo que parecía ser un día espléndidamente soleado. Las cortinas abiertas de par en par le brindaban un maravilloso paisaje del exterior.

¿Cuando fue la última vez que se detuvo a admirar el cielo? ¿Por qué decidió dejar de hacerlo? Tal vez desde que el azul se volvió un color increíblemente doloroso para él. Era una lástima.

Al sentir una cálida mano sobre su brazo, llevó su atención a la persona que dormía recargada en su cama, cerca de su estómago. Se permitió apreciar el rostro dormido de su mejor amiga.

Incluso en sueños lucía tan preocupada.

—¿Pepper...?— su garganta estaba tan seca que un pequeño ataque de tos lo sorprendió, logrando sin querer despertar a la pelirroja.

—¡Tony! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¡Debo llamar a Stephen!— Virginia acercó rápidamente su mano al botón de emergencia. Sin embargo, la débil caricia que recibió en ella la detuvo de manera instantánea.

—No lo hagas. Estoy bien, solo tengo mi garganta seca.— dijo con dificultad, teniendo varias pausas entre palabras.

Virginia posó una de sus manos en sus pálidas mejillas y lo miró con alivio. Le retiró cuidadosamente la mascarilla de oxígeno y la colocó a un lado de su cabeza, para que pudiera hablar sin mayor problema.

—Estoy tan feliz de que al fin hayas despertado, Tony. Te... te perdieron varias veces en el quirófano.— murmuró Pepper, pestañeando rápidamente para evitar que las lágrimas nublaran su vista. —Fue una suerte que Stephen se encontrara aquí, no hay mejores manos que las de él cuando se trata de salvar una vida. En especial si es la tuya.

—El mago lo logró de nuevo... ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Jarvis le avisó al Capitán lo que te ocurría. Steve tuvo que romper la puerta de tu taller para sacarte.— abrió los ojos con terror e hizo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía muerto de vergüenza.

¿Por qué de todas la personas tuvo que ser Rogers el que lo encontrara en tan horrible situación?

—¿Lo vio? ¿Lo sabe, Pepper?—preguntó, alterado. La pelirroja tomó su mano y la apretó con la suficiente fuerza para ayudar a calmarlo sin llegara a lastimarlo.

—No, no completamente. No supo de dónde salieron las flores.

—Bien...—suspiró, aliviado. Al menos no lo sabía, su secreto seguía seguro. —Bien.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Tony? ¿Por qué recaíste de esta manera?— apretó el agarre de su amiga y suspiró con calma al sentir su calor. Siempre supo que su amiga tenía algo especial para reconfortarlo, y en ese momento agradeció que se hallara junto a él.

—Tuve una pelea con Steve, lo usual. Pero, esta vez... me afectó más de lo que pude soportar.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Pudiste llamar a Happy! Sabes que estamos muy preocupados por ti, no trates de tomar todo solo.— si hubiera tenido la furia suficiente en sus brazos habría limpiado las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja. —Por... por poco te perdemos hoy. ¿Qué le hubiera dicho a Rhodey si tú...?

—Mírame, sigo vivo. Ahora, quita esa cara y mímame hasta que me harte. Estoy enfermo y necesito que mi asistente favorita me consienta como merezco.— dijo con un puchero. Pepper hizo una mueca de enfado y bufó ante la actitud despreocupada de su jefe.

—No puedo creer que sigas bromeando después de todo esto, Tony.

—Necesito distraerme. Es bastante estresante estar así.— Virginia relajó su expresión ante sus palabras. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia su cabello y comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo con tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo. Te mimaré como el niño malcriado que eres.

—Adoro tu face de mamá amorosa, nunca cambies.— la pelirroja sonrió y siguió con el masaje, causando que la minúscula tensión que aún residía en su cuerpo desapareciera.

Estaba luchando internamente por no quedarse dormido hasta que regresó su vista al rostro de su asistente. Su vista se mantenía fija en las ramas que sobresalían de su pecho y hombros.

—... ¿Te duelen?— abrió y cerró su boca repetidas veces, sin saber cómo contestar la pregunta. Ni siquiera él entendía cómo se sentía.

—Un poco. No puedo mover mucho mis brazos y tengo un dolor de cabeza que no sentía en años. Fuera de eso, me encuentro de maravilla.— respondió con honestidad, esperando la cara de sorpresa de su amiga. Parecía que ella moría por seguir preguntando sobre su salud, mas, al ser siempre tan prudente, decidió guardar sus comentarios para otra ocasión.

—Bueno, eso es algo... ¿estás seguro que no quieres que llame a Stephen?— volvió a preguntar Virginia, insegura. Asintió con una diminuta sonrisa, intentando demostrar que su estado no era tan malo como parecía.

—Debe estar ocupado, ya vendrá cuando esté libre.— Pepper asintió y siguió acariciando su cabello. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Desde la ayer.

—Ya veo... ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la playa.

—Tony, tienes que tomarte más en serio tu salud. No puedes viajar en estas condiciones.— rodó los ojos ante el regaño de su amiga, fastidiado de sentirse tan débil.

—Quiero disfrutar todo lo te pueda, Pepper. Quiero irme sin arrepentimientos.

No mentía. Era consciente de que en cualquier momento moriría. Si bien, el saberlo creaba en él enormes ganas de viajar por el mundo y disfrutar de aquellas cosas que ignoró antes. Era el momento de hacer todo lo que deseara.

—Deja de decir eso, Anthony. No morirás.

—Hierba mala nunca muere, ¿no es así?— Virginia detuvo su masaje y alejó su mano de su jefe, furiosa.

—¿Cómo es que puedes seguir siendo un idiota en esta situación?

—Prefiero reírme a derrumbarme, señorita Potts. Se llama profesionalismo.— Pepper bufó y negó, sin estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

Extrañaba hacerla enojar. Observar cómo las tiernas pecas de su rostro se hacían notar por culpa de su rostro acalorado.

—Eso se llama ser un niñato.

—Entonces soy el niñato más hermoso que verás en tu vida.— presumió, regalándole su típica sonrisa marca Stark.

—Por supuesto que lo eres.—sin muchos ánimos de seguir discutiendo, giró su rostro en dirección al gran ventanal de la habitación.

—Sabes, Pepper, tuve un buen sueño.— mencionó, mirando embelesado el increíble amanecer que ocurría frente a sus ojos. —Deberé conformarme con mi segunda mamá, que no deja de regañarme por todo.

Virginia estaba lista para contestar hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Ambos voltearon a ver al nuevo visitante, quien se adentró y cerró para mayor privacidad. La pelirroja lo miró con incredulidad mientras que el castaño soltó una carcajada de alegría pura.

—No sé cómo lo soportas, Pepper.— Virginia sonrió y se levantó a saludarlo con un abrazo.

—¡James! ¡Oh, hermoso hombre de chocolate, ven acá!— Aún sin poder moverse sin que las ramas lo lastimaran, alcanzó con algo esfuerzo unos botones en la parte izquierda de su cama para poder alzar el respaldo de la cama, quedando prácticamente sentado.

—¿Me extrañaste, Tones?

—Más de lo que crees, viejo amigo. Pensé que no volvería a verte. Habría lamentado lo que quedara de mi existencia si no me despedía del hombre con la suficiente paciencia como para aguantarme casi toda una vida.

—Habría perseguido tu espíritu solo para seguir regañándote.— Virginia se levantó de su asiento y les avisó que iría a buscar un poco de café y fruta. Depositó un beso en la frente de Ironman y salió de la habitación con tranquilidad, sabiendo que su amigo se encontraba con la única persona que podría animarlo hasta en los peores días.

—Lo sé, Rhodey, no puedes vivir sin mí, yo también te amo. Aunque, ¿puedo culparte? Soy irresistible.—Rhodes soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió. Se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama, con mucho cuidado de no lastimas a su amigo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé. Por una parte, me duele el cuerpo, ya sabes, las ramas y eso. Pero, por otro lado, me siento un poco aliviado, como si hubiera sacado de mi interior, algo grande.

—Me alegro que sigas con nosotros, Tony.—declaró James, mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas en sus piernas. Anthony cerró los ojos con cansancio, sin borrar su enorme sonrisa de alivio.

—Es bueno estar aquí.

 ***X***

 **Disculpen la tardanza. Prometí que no abandonaría está historia y pienso cumplirlo. ️**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazon por sus follows, sus favoritos y sobre todo** **sus comentarios. Perdón si no soy capaz de contestarlos, pero sin duda siempre me aseguro de leerlos.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Me encantaría saber su opinión, no saben cuánto me ayuda a seguir adelante.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Hasta luego y muchísimas gracias por leer!**


	10. Capítulo 10

—Diálogo—

— _Pensamientos_ —

 ***Reproducir _Gerda in the rain_ para mejor ambientación. **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 ***X***

Sin darse cuenta llegó a uno de los pocos lugares que lo hacían sentir completamente seguro, donde residía la única persona que sabría ayudarlo en esos momentos. Entró al edificio y en la recepción saludó cordialmente a una de las enfermeras en turno mientras se registraba. Al terminar caminó con impaciencia por el pasillo que conocía como la palma de su mano, por todas las veces que ya había ido previamente. Cuando halló la puerta que buscaba dio unos pequeños toques y al escuchar un ligero "pase" se dispuso a entrar a la habitación, encontrando a quien fue el amor de su vida.

—Hola, bonita. —saludó, sonando más triste de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar. — Discúlpame por no haber venido antes, pero, ya sabes, el trabajo me mantiene más ocupado de lo que me gustaría.

—Que agradable sorpresa verte, Steve.— respondió una mujer de cabello platinado, sonriendo de manera cansada por culpa de su edad avanzada. Rogers le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y fue hasta su lado. Tomó asiento en la silla para las visitas y se permitió alcanzar la delicada mano de Peggy, disipando la frialdad del cuerpo ajeno. —No tienes porqué disculparte. Estoy feliz de que me visites cada vez que tienes un poco de tiempo libre.

Al mirar su fatigado rostro, divisó de manera fugaz su historia y su final, además de todos los sentimientos que fueron surgiendo a lo largo de su tiempo juntos. Y, aunque su oportunidad ya había pasado, estaba seguro que jamás lograría remplazar lo que tuvo con la agente Carter.

 _¿Podría amarlo tanto como a ella?_

 _¿Podría amarlo?_

 _Ser más que... ¿amigos?_

 _¿Eran amigos?_

No lo sabía.

Pocas fueron las veces que no discutieron por una u otra razón. Poseía escasos recuerdos con Anthony donde se comportaban como algo más que compañeros. No estaba seguro si podía llamarlo su amigo.

Lo estimaba sin duda alguna, no lo negaría. Incluso, admitía que lo admiraba —de cierta manera— al ver cómo se desenvolvía con tanta facilidad entre las multitudes o al presenciar sus magníficos trabajos con su empresa y sus armaduras.

Sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces habían pasado tiempo juntos y platicado como más que simples conocidos? Podía contarlas con los dedos de una mano. ¿Sabía cosas de él que no supieran los demás? No lo creía.

 _Aún siendo un equipo, lo sentía como un desconocido_. 

—¿Qué sucede? Te noto intranquilo.— preguntó Peggy, disfrutando del tímido contacto mientras que en su expresión denotaba su preocupación. Rogers respiró profundamente y recostó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. —¿Steve?

—No sé qué hacer.— empezó, en tono bajo. —Siento tanta culpa que se transforma en nauseas. Me siento atrapado, perdido.

—¿Qué sucedió?— cuestionó la mujer. Steve deshizo el agarre de sus manos y las llevó hasta su cuello. Masajeó con insistencia su nuca, en busca de un poco de conforte.

—Una persona a la que respeto y aprecio... está muriendo. Y... es por mi culpa.— se negó a alzar el rostro, ligeramente apenado. Ahora dudaba sobre si había sido la mejor decisión contárselo a Peggy. Ella ni siquiera estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con los vengadores, tampoco tenía el derecho de atosigarla con sus problemas.

Mas, no podía seguir así, necesitaba desahogarse. No tenía a nadie más para poder platicar de un tema tan serio. Confiaba en su equipo, pero aún no veía en ellos a los amigos que perdió, ni a la familia que añoraba.

 _Aún no eran su hogar_. 

—¿Por tu culpa?

—Sí. Al parecer... me ama, pero yo no... no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo tomarlo, no sé cómo reaccionar. Esto es tan diferente a lo que era. Es tan nuevo, tan libre y espontáneo. No es el modo para el que fui criado, simplemente no puedo pensar en él de esa manera. Sé que está bien y lo respeto, pero...

—¿Él?— asintió levemente, inseguro. Sus ojos paseaban por toda la habitación, con miedo de encontrarse con la mirada de la agente.

 _¿Por qué tenía miedo?_

—Es mi amigo.—prosiguió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. —No quiero que muera, no así... No por mi culpa. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder mirarlo de frente, no ahora.

Margaret guardó silencio por varios minutos, analizando las palabras del capitán.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?— preguntó la mujer con tranquilidad. Steve tensó su cuerpo al oír sus palabras, sin saber qué contestar. —¿Qué es lo que deseas?

 _¿Qué deseaba?_

—Yo... no quiero que muera.

— _¿Solo eso?_ — quizo preguntar Peggy, mas, decidió que no era el momento para llenarlo de nuevas inseguridades ni pensamientos. Lo que requería era una respuesta.

En eso, una pequeña idea llegó a su cabeza. No estaba segura si sería lo que el rubio esperaba escuchar, ni si era lo correcto, pero sentía que era lo más sensato.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Deja que te demuestre cuánto te ama y lo que desea ofrecerte.

—Pero ¿qué haré si lo lastimo? No quiero causarle más sufrimiento innecesario.

—¿No sería bueno para él si dejas que se desahogue? Pasa tiempo con él, conócelo. Y, si al final no sientes nada más que amistad, al menos le habrás regalado momentos que podrían ser irremplazables para él.

—Creo que tienes razón.— suspiró sintiendo que la carga en su cuerpo disminuía levemente.—Gracias.

Después de eso, Peggy le regaló una sonrisa sincera y siguieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta que una enfermera llegó para informarles que la hora de visita había finalizado. Steve le besó con ternura la frente y le prometió que intentaría visitarla más seguido. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

— _Es una pena._ — pensó la agente Carter mientras veía su espalda desaparecer a través de la puerta. — _Aún en esta situación intenta mantenerse fuerte. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en sí mismo._

 ***X***

—Stark.— saludó Stephen, entrando a la habitación y cerrando a su vez la puerta. Había esperado hasta el final de la visita de James para no importunar la plática. Sabía perfectamente que lo mejor para Anthony era distraerse y rodearse de personas que le hicieran olvidar al capitán Rogers, todo para disminuir el crecimiento de las raíces.

Se acercó y sacó una pequeña lámpara de su bata para revisar rápidamente los ojos del castaño. Por suerte, no encontró nada inusual. Sus reflejos se encontraban en buen estado y su piel comenzaba, aunque de manera lenta, a retomar su color natural.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes dolor en alguna zona en especial? ¿Mareos? ¿Vista borrosa?— cuestionó, revisando la bolsa de suero que permanecía a un lado de la cama. — _Pronto necesitará otra dosis de morfina._

—Estoy bien. No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

—A veces me arrepiento de ser amigo de alguien tan irresponsable.— bromeó, manteniendo su rostro neutral en un inútil esfuerzo por mostrarse serio. Tomó la tabla de observaciones e inició con leves anotaciones de algunos medicamentos y suplementos que tendría que administrarle al más bajo.

—Oh, vamos. Como si tú no rompieras las reglas de vez en cuando.— ironizó Stark, mirándolo con su típica sonrisa altanera. Al verse ignorado, Tony rodó los ojos e intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, sin imaginar el dolor que esa pequeña acción lograría en su cuerpo.

Anthony mordió su lengua antes de emitir algún sonido que alertara a su amigo.

—Soy muy dedicado y profesional en mi trabajo. Siempre evito ese tipo de situaciones.— replicó el doctor, aún sin mirarlo. Tony repuso su sonrisa enseguida y soltó una ligera carcajada, teniendo cuidado de no demostrar su incomodidad. —Y ya te dije que no creo en la magia.

—Claro que sí, querido mago. A todo esto, ¿Cuándo me harás algún truco con cartas? Todo buen mago debe saber hacerlos.

—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?— bufó Stephen, observándolo con detenimiento. Anthony negó cómo un niño pequeño lo haría y le mostró la lengua juguetonamente.

—No necesito cambiar nada, querido mago. Mi sola existencia es la encarnación de la perfección misma.— presumió Stark, pestañeando exageradamente. El más alto río ante la acción y rodó los ojos.

—No puedo soportarte.

Sin quererlo, la atención de Strange se clavó en las raíces que permanecían en el cuerpo de su amigo. La ira en su interior avivó de un momento a otro, su mandíbula se tensó y su respiración comenzó a ser profunda.

Se dio cuenta de que perdería el control si seguía observando, por lo cual apartó la vista y se dirigió al ventanal de la habitación, todo bajo la atención de Anthony, quien tenía una idea de lo que ocurría. Sin embargo, prefería guardar silencio hasta que el castaño decidiera hablar.

—¿Por qué... no me informaste antes? ¿Por qué que dejaste que se expandiera hasta este punto? ¿Sabes cuánto peligro corres ahora mismo?—interrogó, sin notar el creciente volumen en su voz. —¿Al menos te importa?

Tony mantuvo su rostro agachado y su vista en las sábanas. Se negaba a encararlo. No sabía si se debía a la debilidad que lo embargaba el encontrarse en esa fría y vacía habitación de hospital o al miedo de haberle fallado a uno de sus mejores amigos.

No se sentía preparado para soportar que le dijeran la verdad de frente.

—Estoy bien, sigo aquí, vivo. ¿No es eso lo importante?

—No se trata de que estar vivo. El asunto aquí es que te dejas morir por una estupidez. Ese es el problema.— reclamó el doctor, con ese tono tan mordaz que llevaba tiempo sin escuchar. —Deberías valorar más tu vida que a ese idiota. ¿No eres tú el que siempre presume de su supuesto intelecto superior? ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? Eres un cobarde que no puede hacer una simple confesión y seguir adelante.

—¡Cierra la boca! Eso no es de tú incumbencia, así que no permitiré que sigas regañándome.—gritó, arrepintiéndose segundos después por culpa de un dolor punzante en su pecho. Las ramas en su cuerpo comenzaron a molestarle, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte y decidió que no diría nada.

—¿Por qué no sería de mi incumbencia la vida de un amigo que casualmente corre peligro mortal?— preguntó Stephen, mirándolo con frialdad.

—¡Porque son mis sentimientos! ¡Por qué son mis decisiones y porque es mi vida! Aunque seas mi amigo y me quieras, no tienes derecho a meterte en donde no te corresponde.

—¡Solo quiero mantenerte a salvo! ¿Eso es malo? ¡Tú harías lo mismo por mí o cualquiera de los demás!

—¡Lo sé! ¡Eso ya lo sé! Es solo que... No deseo quedar vacío.— contestó Anthony, estrujando con la poca fuerza que poseía las sábanas que cubrían su pecho. —Quiero seguir siendo yo hasta el final. ¡Quiero amarlo hasta el final!

Strange lo miró con dolor y suavizó su expresión. Soltó un ligero suspiro y se pasó de manera un poco brusca una de sus manos por toda la cara para después acercarse a pasos cortos hasta la cama.

—Pero no tiene porqué haber un final.—Stephen se arrodilló a su lado y con sumo cuidado tomó sus manos. Las acercó a su rostro y sin prisas depositó un pequeño beso en cada una, para después apoyarlas en su frente, brindándoles un poco de su calor corporal al notarlas inusualmente frías. —No tienes que acabar así.

—Ross se pondría muy celoso si te viera de esta manera.— bromeó Tony, aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Strange soltó una risa vacía y recargó su cabeza en la cama, ahora sentado en el suelo. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en algún punto de la habitación, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

—Él entendería.— susurró para sí mismo. Sin pensarlo, su cerebro recreó pequeños recuerdos tan íntimos y bellos, que prefirió cerrar sus párpados y disfrutarlos desde la privacidad de su privilegiada memoria.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese día?— susurró Tony, esperando que su voz no perturbara la repentina tranquilidad que los rodeaba. Deseaba que sus palabras no llegaran demasiado lejos y no fueran muy dolorosas. Sin embargo, era imposible quitarle el dolor a un hombre que había perdido al amor de su vida sin que él estuviera presente.

No podía imaginar cuánto sufrimiento cargaba en su corazón o cuánta culpa atormentaba su consciencia. Después de todo, esa fue la primera y única vez que vio a Stephen Strange perderse en el amor.

—Cuatro meses, dos semanas, cuatro días, seis horas.—respondió sin dudar, apretando los labios con cierta molestia. No era un tema que le gustara tocar y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿No hay segundos?— Anthony escuchó una risa, tan efímera y hueca que no distinguió si fue un producto de su imaginación. Sabía que no había sido buena idea sacar el asunto, pero las palabras habían salido antes de que pudiera procesarlo.

Para su desgracia, era realmente bueno para arruinar los momentos serios

—Jamás pierdo la cuenta y, por desgracia, el tiempo sigue corriendo.— suspiró Strange, sintiendo como sus ánimos para seguir peleando se esfumaban, dejando en su lugar una terrible nostalgia.

—Recuerdo el día en que me llamaste a mitad de la noche pidiendo que te prestara todos los contactos posibles para localizarlo. Pudiste notar su ausencia antes que el gobierno, aún cuando él se encontraba de misión al otro lado del mundo.

—No había noche alguna en la que no recibiera un mensaje de buenas noches, siempre a la misma hora. Palabras más, palabras menos, pero siempre aparecía en mi celular...¿Quién pensaría en Everett como un hombre de siempre escribir "Te amo" antes de ir a dormir?— contó, riendo con ternura al recordar sus preciados mensajes nocturnos.

Después del incidente había decidido comprar un celular nuevo, manteniendo el viejo en un lugar seguro para así poder leer los mensajes antes de acostarse. Tenía miedo de perder las últimas palabras de su amado por algún descuido.

 _Tenía miedo de aceptar qué tal vez jamás regresaría a su vida._

—Fue una gran persona.— comentó Tony, sin saber qué más decir. Le dolía ver a su amigo así, incluso había hecho hasta lo imposible para ayudarlo a encontrar al agente Ross. Pero, lamentablemente todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Jamás pudieron encontrar alguna pista sobre su paradero.

—El mejor de todos.— murmuró Stephen, añorante. Parpadeó varias veces para desvanecer la imagen de su pareja y volver a centrar toda su atención a su amigo. —Tú... fuiste quien me ayudó a conocerlo, me empujaste para que fuera feliz cuando lo único que deseaba era sumergirme en mi trabajo. ¿Por qué no puedo devolverte el favor? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a salir de esto?

—Porque mi corazón decidió quedarse con un soldado anticuado de preciosos ojos azules. Y ni tú, ni nadie me harán cambiar de parecer.— tanta determinación en esos ojos avellana lo obligaron a levantarse de su lugar y salir de la habitación sin dar tiempo a una despedida. Su cuerpo ardía por la frustración acumulada mientras sus dedos se clavaban dolorosamente en sus palmas

— _Eso lo veremos._

Él le demostraría a su amigo el significado de la terquedad, para bien o para mal.

 ***X***

 **¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! No creí que tardaría tanto en actualizar, pero no pude evitarlo. Me encuentro en mi último año de educación media superior, específicamente a 6 meses o un poco más para ingresar a la universidad, por lo que necesitaba centrarme en la escuela.**

 **¡Gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me hace feliz ver como lentamente va creciendo el número de lectores. Espero que todos se queden hasta el final de la obra y la disfruten en su totalidad.️**

 **Sin más que agregar, hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
